


Blast To the Past

by JustLivingOneStepAtATime



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLivingOneStepAtATime/pseuds/JustLivingOneStepAtATime
Summary: Its horrible for Ruby Rose, everyone she called family and loved was killed or killed themselves. She was the last person to live in remenent and now she must find a way back. When she goes back, memory flood Ruby as she try's her best to keep things hidden and save rement and her family before Salem destroys it.





	1. Prologue-End Of Times

**Prolog**

**End of Times**

     Ruby Rose, the strongest huntress alive. More like the only huntress. It has been 14 years since the fall of beacon. Ever since then, chaos spread fast. Now there is nothing left, no kingdoms, no civilization and no humans. And of course only one still remains, Ruby Rose. After years of fighting, she succeeded for witch she should have done sooner, Defeating Salem. With her new trained silver eyes and all the maiden powers, it was an easy fix. But, there was nothing left to save, just rage and sadness. Ruby now sits on top of beacon academy, or what remains of it. Alone and tired she grabs a book and starts reading. But the only thing going through her mind is, should she just cheap her way out and kill herself? There's nothing left, nothing to live for, no one alive, and nothing to do. If she could only go back in time… Suddenly Ruby shook her head and stood up with, once she thought was gone, hope. 

      She finally found it!! Years of researching and going to every remain in rement she finally found what she needed. The travel dust, or so Ruby calls it. If the books were right, If Ruby goes super fast and activates the dust crystal she may be able to transfer into her old body. But the problem was the time, if she went to fast it would make her transfer at a super young age, but if she went to slow she would be in an older form. Her goal, 13-14. She could train till she was a master. Of course she would have to make her new weapon Midnight Rose. It was a sword were it was dust infused so it would be more powerful with every swing. If she added both of the Midnight Rose’s together, they would combine into a scythe with the help of her silver eyes. But the most hardest thing she would have to do is, leave her family. They couldn’t know. They can’t, If they learned about who she is or what happened… who knows what they would do to her! Ruby just had to pull through and live with it. She would meet Yang at beacon anyways, and Qrow. She knew, Qrow was her real father, when he was dying…. He told her. If she knew how to freeze wounds or anything he would have gotten a beeten. Was she going to tell him? Should she just wait until he tell her? I guess she will have to wait for the future. Like she believed in a happy ending anymore.

    With a big sigh, Ruby looked at the sky and clutched onto the red mixed with gold dust crystal. The sky was ashy as there was nothing such as fresh air. As Ruby took into a running position she ready herself. To see her friends, who died horrible deaths, so to her family. But, she kept telling herself, ‘ _ Its for the better’ _ . With that Ruby activated her semblance and aura at the same time and took off in a deep red and gold void. 


	2. They Always Find You~Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**They Always Find You**

     Ruby awoke with a gasp as she jumped from her bed and fell off. Ruby groaned softly and slowly sat up to be in her old room. Ruby smiled a tiny bit before looking at herself to see her old pjs she used to sleep in. Ruby slowly stood up and looked at the alarm clock that sat next to her,  _ 12:30.  _ Ruby quickly grabbed her phone and saw it was 16 years back in time.

     ‘ _ Perfect!! That would mean I’m around 14 to 15 years old.’ _ Ruby thought and smiled a bit before collapsing on her bed feeling exhausted. 

     ‘ _ I could just leave tomorrow…. Wait no!! I can sleep in a cave later!! I need to leave!!’  _ Ruby mentally yelled at herself before rushing to pack. If she left now they won't have a track on her and she will be long gone. Yet, half of her didn’t want to leave… she now has her family and all she wished she had, but she wished to save it. Ruby sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, 

_     I love you… I’m sorry, I wish I could tell you why I’m leaving, But I can’t… see you sometime soon.. _

     And with that, Ruby grabbed her stuff and jumped out the window in a flurry of rose petals.

_  Several Years Later _

     Ruby sighed as she munched on banana as she read a magazine on weapons. But Ruby wasn’t really reading it, all the weapons on here were out of date for her, but she was waiting. She remembered from start to finish vibily about what happened and today was the day. Ruby closed her eyes before the door slammed open, there stood Roman Torchwick. He had orange hair and a black with a red stripe across it. He had a cigar in his mouth as his white trench coat moved in the wind as he entered the dust shop. 

    ‘ _ Perfect timing.’ _ Ruby thought as she smirked and hid behind the cabinet and slowly started to unsheathe her weapon. Ruby slowly turned her head to hear a person that had black coat and hat but to have a red shirt and sword. 

_     ‘Time to kick some butt.’ _ Ruby thought before using her semblance before jumping out the window with him and threw him against the apartment buildings. Everyone pulled there attention to the girl in red, Ruby pulled out her weapon to show a sword that was glowing dark red. Dust sword, it was a dust infused blade that connected to Ruby’s semblance and silver eyes. She also had another sword that rested on her back, when the two swords combined, thanks to the help of Ruby’s silver eyes, the weapon can turn into a scythe or a bow. The goons and Roman look at Ruby as her hood flapped in the wind, her hood was on and a part of the hood was covering half of her face. Ruby’s long hair was down her shoulder as her silver eyes glowed in the dark. Ruby blended with the dark beside the red in her outfit, she had lether iron armor. It was black but parts of it were red that showed a lot in the dark.

    Roman looked at the men he hired before nudging towards the 16 year old huntress in training.

    “Uh, get her!” Roman ordered the goons making them nood and attack Ruby. Ruby sighed as the first goon swung his sword high making Ruby stepside him before kicking him in his side and into the next wall. Ruby brought her sword up and blocked the attack from another goon, Ruby smirked before shtehting her other sword and killed the goon with a slash. The goons backed up a bit when Ruby’s eyes glowed more when the swords combined together to show a huge scythe. The blade was red and the handel was pitch black, Ruby smirked and flug it around till it was planted into the ground.

     “Bring it.” Ruby said in a dark voice making the goons shiver but run and bring up there swords. Ruby just rolled her eyes before getting onto her scythe before doing a backflip and kicking a goon before grabbing her scythe and swring it. Ruby used her semblance and took out a row of the goons with her scythe as all there was left was rose petals. When Ruby was done she undid her scythe back to two swords and sighed as she looked up to see Roman walking out of the store with his cane. 

     “Well, that was some talent red. But I’m afraid I have to go.” Roman said before bring up his cane and shooting. Ruby quickly cut the bolt in half causing an explosion beside Ruby. When dust cleared Roman was running up the fire escape to the top of the building. Ruby just sighed before teleporting from what it looks like to the top of the building were Roman Good. Roman looked at Ruby and ground before taking out a red crystal. 

     “You never stop now do you red?” Roman threw the crystal and went to shoot it before the crystal was now heading towards him before it blow up in his face. Roman coughed before collapsing passing out on the floor. Suddenly there was a huge black bull head. It had two side engine, the middle part opened to show a woman, she had flames across her face and on her hands.

     “Cinder…”Ruby whispered as sudden rage took over Ruby. Cinder sent a fireball at Ruby, when Ruby went to deflect it a shield and a person stood in her way. Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of Ruby as she drew her whip and sent a wave of icicles to the bull head. The woman stumbled a bit before lifting her hands up as orange spots were covered on the ground. Ruby quickly pushed Goodwitch back as the bottom of were they used to be exploded. Before Ruby could get up and destroy that bull head it was gone, and Roman Torchwick was gone to. Ruby let out a scream of rage before sheathing her weapons and about to walk away before Goodwitch stopped her.

    “And where do you think you're going missy.” Goodwitch said in a strick voice only to get a dark dark glare and the darkest voice she has heard yet to live.

   “Away from you so you don't mess things up.” and with that Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals. Glynda grabbed her scroll before calling a number.

    I’m guessing you want me to find her and recruit her for the new year sir.” Glynda said while closing her eyes to sigh.

    “You read my mind.” A man who had a calm tone said from the other side of the scroll.

    “Well lucky for you I put a tracking device on her so you can go find her yourself, sent you the coordinates.” Glynda said before ending the transmission before the man could say anything back. 

    Ruby made it to her little cabin and sighed. She shouldn’t have run, now she's going to have to wait two years to get into beacon. But it would be safer for the people she called family in that place. Ruby took her weapons off her back and put them on the counter, she cursed herself as she saw the thing of arrows. 

    ‘ _ That's what I forgot!! Ugh!! I can’t keep forgetting my arrows!!’ _ Ruby mentally yelled before groaning and lighting the fire. 

    After a few hours, Ruby was sitting next to the fire enjoying a bowl of soup. She missed having chicken noodle soup as she wasn't able to get any kind of noodles down here. After she finished she put her bowl into the sink and sat down on the sofa and pulled out one of her sword and started to clean it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door making Ruby instantly grab her weapon and readyed it. She slowly approached the door before opening it to see an old man. His hair was gray and white, his eyes showed tiredness but calmness. The man wore a green outfit and held a cane. Ruby sighed before putting her weapon down and going to shut the door. The old man quickly held the door before Ruby could shut it. 

     “Mind letting me in Miss Rose? It’s a little chilly out here.” The man said while smiling a bit while pretending to shiver. Ruby bite her lip and tightly held the door before relaxing and sighing. 

     “Yes, you may come in headmaster of beacon, Ozpin.” Ruby said before moving out of the way so the headmaster could walk in. After he came in Ruby shut the door before retreating to the kitchen before grabbing two glasses.

    “Care for a drink?” Ruby asked but the headmaster shook his head.

     “No thank you. You know your cabin being out in the mountains in a blizzard it’s really warm.” Ozpin said as he took the couch that was facing the fire. As Ozpin looked around he notice there was no such thing as electricity in the house as the only light source was the fire. Ruby poured some milk that she got from the store on the way home. Ruby sighed before sitting in the wooden arm chair she made herself, that was next to the fire. 

    “So, tell me Ozpin. How did you find me, and why are you here.” Ruby said a bit darkly as she looked at Ozpin before taking a drink from her milk. 

    “It was easy to find you. After all, I had my assistant Goodwitch plant a tracker on you.” Ozpin answered while he smirked and leaned back into the couch. Ruby’s eyes widened a bit before rushing through her stuff till she found the tracker and smashed it to pieces.

    “You Idiot!!” Ruby’s eyes glowed a bit under the anger before she took a deep breath and sat back down.

    “I suggest you leave unless you have a very good reason to be here.” Ruby warned as her eyes grew dark so did her voice. Ozpin just smiled before pulling a folder out of his jacket.

     “To invite you to my school Miss. Rose.” Ruby suspiciously looked at him before nodding for him to go on.

      “Why. You better not be trying to give me back to my parents.” Ruby said as she held onto her cup tightly.

_       ‘I’m not ready…’  _ Ruby thought as she looked down.

     “No, I see a lot of potential in you. You have a connection with your weapon and everything else. So Ruby Rose, would you like to join beacon academy?”


	3. Chapter Two- Catching Up With Time

**Chapter Two**

**Catching Up With Time**

Ruby had a backpack full of what she needed for the time being. As Ruby looked at the cabin one last time were she slept for 2 years of her life. Now, she’s going to the past for where there is her family. Of course none of them will remember but she will always keep them family in her heart. Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and more. Now Ruby will have to hide her emotions that are deep inside of her, She can’t cry or show any other emotion that this Ruby Rose wouldn’t show. This was going to be hard, and Ruby knew that, but it has to be done. Ruby sighed before walking down the mountain where there will be a bull head with Ozpin down the mountain and she will be taken to beacon. 

The ride to beacon wasn’t fun. She had to deal with Glynda Goodwitch staring at her and Ozpin sipping on his coffee and also look at her. Ruby sighed and watched out the window as they passed many areas of building from Vale. One caught her eye that was in Patch, it was her old house. Shit. 

_ Ruby slowly entered the building she called home. It was in ashes now, all burnt down and nothing left to salvage. Ruby felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the paramedics take a body bag into the truck before driving away.  _

_ ‘Father….’ Ruby thought as she started to cry as she fell to her knees and covered her face. Cinder must have attacked her house and killed her father. Suddenly there was a bark from behind her to see a small corgi that was black and white. He whined and nuzzled against Ruby’s leg. Ruby let the tiniest fake smile and pet the dog before holding it close to her. Ruby started to cry again in the dog as she held onto the small thing as tight as she could. She couldn’t get the image of her father, half of his face was burned to the bone as the other half was burned to the flesh. The rest of his body was flesh to bone. It made Ruby want to vomit at the smell and the look of her father. Ruby kept blaming herself for his death, if she was there she could have saved him. Ruby sighed before slowly standing up with Zwei in her hands and leaving the house. _

Ruby gasped and shook her head to see Ozpin shaking Ruby. 

“You okay Miss Rose?” Ozpin asked in a gentle voice that set Ruby off a bit and started to think of Osker. Ruby quickly shaked her head again and nodded.

“Yeah, I just zoned out a bit.” Ruby answered emotionless while looking out the window again. They were really close to Beacon and they were about to drop Ruby off. Ruby quickly grabbed her stuff and got ready to hop out of the Bull head as she nodded to Ozpin.

“Thanks for the ride.” Ruby said with a fake smile before opening the door and jumping out of the bull head and quickly closed the door behind her. Once Ruby looked up memory’s flooded her mind, but she forced them back. The place looked as perfect as ever, everyone thought it would never come crashing down. Well it did. Ruby sighed and looked over to see a huge machine with kids coming out of it. Ruby remembered she was in there the first time she came to beacon. 

Ruby sighed before starting to walk till the sound of vomiting caught Ruby’s ears. Ruby turned towards the noise to see a blond hair man with white and gold armour. He was vomiting into the trash can as he held his stomach. Jaune… 

‘ _ Ruby rushed to the blond man she called family. Jaune had was impaled by a deathstalker tail. Ruby quickly took off her cape and pushed it against the wound. _

_ “You're going to make it Jaune.” Ruby said while pushing against the wound more while crying a bit as the tears fell on her hand. Jaune coughed out some blood but smiled as he gasped for breath.  _

_ “Its okay Ruby… don’t waste your energy… I-It’s my time anyway Ruby… I’m going to be able to see pyrrha...“ Jaune smiled more at the thought as she coughed out more blood while patting Ruby’s hand. _

_ “Bye Ruby… see you in the after life...” Jaune said in a hush whisper before his body went limp and he drew his last breath.’  _ Ruby gasped and found herself on the floor with white suit cases around here with the logo of the schnee company. 

_ ‘Fuck…’ _ Ruby thought as she slowly looked up to see a white haired and blue eyed woman. She wore a dress that was white and looked like snowflakes on it. Ruby sighed and ready her sensitive ears for the shouting. 

“What the hell!!! Who do you think the fuck are you!!” The white haired woman yelled while she picked up one of the white suitcases and inspected the powder dust. Ruby winced a bit and sighed before getting up and wiping her clothes off.

“Someone better than you ice queen.” Ruby said in a snarky voice while smirking a bit and putting her hand on her hip. The ice queen snared at Ruby and glared at Ruby.

“You are nothing but a little kid who has no place to be here!!! I have worked and trained all my life and I am way better than anyone in this school!” Weiss yelled as she flung the dust bottle around causing some dust to come out. Before Ruby could sneeze it out Ruby pulled out her sword and let the dust in her sword absorb the other dust. 

“If you weren't such an idiot than you would have notice the bottle was not completely shut. Letting some of the dust out causing me to sneeze and almost blow us off the cliff. Now you may think you're all high and mighty but you're not. You don’t know anything about me miss perfect, so you don't know what I have seen and can do. So I would advise you to shut your mouth before I shut it for you.” Ruby threatened while she swung her blade a bit making Weiss gulp a bit. Ruby smirked before starting to walk away only to bump into Weiss. 

“Watch out Ice Queen.” Ruby said in a dark voice before walking off. Ruby sighed softly and sat down next to a pound of water. Ruby looked at her reflection as she touched the half of her face that used to be covered in a mask.

‘ _ I’m sorry Weiss… I-I couldn’t save you…’ _ Ruby thought and started to tear up.

_ ‘ Weiss gasped as she was impaled by a tentacle that belonged to an orb. Salem could be seen on it as Weiss fell the ground in coughs. Ruby teared up in anger before screaming and slashing at the orb thing making it dissigrant by Ruby’s sword. Ruby dropped her sword before taking off her cloak and put it on Weiss’s wound. _

_ “You're going to make it Weiss.” Ruby said as she applied more pressure to the wound when Weiss coughed out blood violently. Ruby started to cry while shaking her head as Weiss let her tears fall. Weiss weakly lifted her hand and gently wiped Ruby’s tears away before bring her head down and kissed her. Ruby kissed back and brought Weiss closer, Weiss ended the kiss and sighed while coughing out more blood before starting to go limp. _

_ “Weiss don't you dare leave me, y-you're all I have left..” Ruby said while pulling Weiss closer. _

_ “I… I love you Ruby… r-remember…. That…” Weiss said in a hush whisper and smiled before kissing Ruby’s cheek before going limp in Ruby’s arm. Ruby screamed and brung Weiss’s dead body closer to her while crying violently. _

_ “P-please… don’t leave me…” _

Ruby quickly wiped the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks and sighed. Ruby laid down and covered her eyes.

‘ _ I just need to put the emotions aside and pay attention on work.’  _ Ruby thought as she groaned a bit before getting up and looking around to see the blond man again.

“You lost sir?” Ruby asked as she stood up and put a friendly smile on. 

“Uh… yeah.” Jaune replied while sheepishly blushing and scratched the back of his neck. Ruby forced a laugh.

“You're in luck, I know where to go. So what's your name?” Ruby asked while he led the blond man towards the auditorium. 

“Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies dig it.” Jaune said with smirked only making Ruby snort and laugh while hitting Jaune on the back making him wince in pain.

“That is so lame!!! Well, the name is Ruby Rose.” Ruby put out her hand as Jaune took it and the shaked hands. 

“So Ruby, where do you live?” Jaune asked as the closed in on the auditorium. 

“On a mountain, alone.” Ruby answered while giggling before entering the auditorium and left Jaune behind. Ruby walked through the crowd but stayed out of sight of everyone. Ruby put her mask on and hood on and just stood in the shadows. Suddenly Ruby saw a girl with blake silky hair and a bow resting on her head. She had a gun but could turn into a sword. Blake... Ruby sighed and shook her head and looked away as she saw Blake coming her way. Blake slowly walked next to Ruby and looked at Ruby supisosly with her amber eyes. Ruby looked back with her cold silver eyes as she then looked away.

“If you are thinking I’m part of the white fang kitty you're wrong. I’m not even a faunus, and I would rather kill myself before I went to that place.” Ruby said in a cold emotion less voice while sighing trying not to think about what happened with the white fang in her time. The logo of the white fang burned on her back, a reminder of what happened. Lucky she doesn't have it, and doesn't need the constant reminder of when she looked at herself. Ruby sighed and leaned against the wall and crossed her arms before looking at the cat faunus. The cat faunus looked at Ruby in shook and worried before starting to walk away before Ruby griped Blakes arm and whispered.

“Running away is not going to do anything Kitty. You might think so but you are only going to hurt your family and friends. And you shouldn’t be so self conscious, I’m not going to hurt you just because of who you are.” Ruby let go of Blake’s wrist and sighed before leaving the auditorium when Ozpin finished with his speech. 

The night sky filled with stars and the moon that was broken. Ruby smiled as she has never seen the moon so full before. Ruby rested next to a pond as all she could hear was the sounds of the wild. Ruby closed her eyes and laid down while groaning softly when she heard footsteps. 

“Leave me alone… You should be in the room sleeping like everyone else.” Ruby said as she sat up and instantly froze to see it was Yang. Her silky blond hair long and un mess with. Yang had no mechanical arm as she was scarless and was flawless. Ruby could feel tears as she saw an image of Yang cutting her own throat after all the pain of losing Blake and her father. 

“Ruby… I couldn’t believe that you're here… after all you did leave us…” Yang said while clenching her fist as tears threatened to fall. Ruby looked away and shaked her head.

“You don't understand Yang… I had no choice…” Ruby said in a whisper while moving away from Yang. Yang clenched her teeth together and tighten her fist.

“You could at least said why o-or something!!! You left us!!! And you led us to believe the worst!!!” Yang yelled out making Ruby look down and dig her nails into her palm.

“I-Im sorry Yang… I-I…” Ruby bite her lip trying not to let it out while she shaked a bit not knowing what to do.

“You what!!! We love you Ruby… we were there for you… you could have told us anything and we would be there for you… what happened..” Yang said while trying not to cry but not yell at her sister anymore as Ruby was already frightened to death. 

“Yang… I couldn’t say.. Even if I wanted to you would think I'm insane!! Okay!! Just know… I-Im sorry.. That I left… I didn’t want to.. I really didn’t..” Ruby said as her emotions started to let out but Ruby didn’t let the tears out. She couldn’t. Especially in front of Yang. Yang sighed before slowly sitting down next to Ruby and looked at her. 

“Okay Ruby… I just want to know if you're coming back…” Yang asked as Ruby clenched her teeth before sighing and nodding.

“Yeah Yang… I was planning on coming back earlier but I got caught up in some stuff.  After school I’ll come back.. Promise.” Ruby said as she forced a smile that went unnoticed by Yang. Yang eyes brightened as she smiled before hugging Ruby as tight as she could. Ruby patted Yang’s head not being affected by the hug. After a while Yang fell asleep as she was looking at the stars with Ruby. After a long descotion on Ruby’s journey and Yang’s journey, Yang fell fast asleep. Ruby smiled softly and gently stoked Yang’s hair as memories flashed her head.

_ ‘Ruby ran to her sisters house after getting a text saying ;I’m sorry Ruby… I will always love you… I just… can’t live anymore..; Ruby crashed through the door only to smell a strong scent of iron. Blood, Ruby looked around and crashed into her sisters bedroom as the door was locked. When she entered Ruby gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while starting to cry. _

_ “Y-Yang…” Ruby barely whispered as she fell to the ground. Yang was on the floor with a knife in her hand, her throat was cut as blood was everywhere. Ruby quickly ran outside not being able to handle the smell of the blood. Weiss quickly got out of her white car and ran to Ruby and held her. _

_ “Its okay Ruby… I’m here….” Weiss said softly while stroking her head and pulling Ruby close. Ruby cried in Weiss’s chest while shaking.  _

_ “S-S-She’s gone… I-It’s so bad…” Ruby said between sobs as she broke down. Weiss nodded and pulled Ruby closer and continued to stroke her hair. After a while the paramedics arrived as Weiss went with them. When Weiss came out she was holding Yang’s mechanical arm, Ruby teared up and bite her lip before taking from Weiss. _

_ “They said you could keep the arm…” Weiss said softly as she looked at Ruby in worry. Ruby nodded and clenched on what she had left of her sister.  _

Ruby sighed and shook her head to get rid of the horrid memory. Ruby looked at Yang and let out a sad smile as she gently stroked her sisters hair. Yang hummed and stretched out more. Ruby giggled dryly before standing up and picked up her hevey sister. Ruby carried her sister bridal style and she carried her all the way to her sleeping bag that was in the auditorium with the rest of the kids. Ruby laid her sister down and covered her in a blanket and sighed softly. Suddenly a glimpse of light caught Ruby’s eye to see Blake reading a book. Ruby smiled a bit as she set out her sleeping bag and yawned while she closed her eyes. 

_ ‘Let’s just pray tomorrow will be a better day…’ _ Ruby thought before closing her eyes and falling asleep in the warmth of her sleeping bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I honestly thought I could have done alot better but being the person I am, I wrote what my mind thought of. I always write on paper before writing it on document but the paper idea was worse XD. I'm sorry for a bad chapter but I hope future chapters are better! Thank you again!


	4. Chapter Three-Rwby and Jnpr

**Chapter Three**

**Rwby and Jnpr**

   Ruby sighed as she grabbed her two swords and put them on her back. Yang stood next to Ruby with a smirk as she uploaded her weapon, Ember Celica. Ruby slightly examined her weapon as it was a shotgun that was in the form of gauntlets. Ruby shook her head as she closed her locor that stored her weapons. 

   “We better get a move on, the initiation will start soon.” Ruby spoke to Yang as she just nodded and put a thumbs up to Ruby. Ruby let a small smile out before starting to hear some ruckus. 

   “Why would I and Pyrrha would want to join my team!” The shnee said with a glare as the blond boy smirked and winked.

   “Oh, Stop it~ You like me~” Jaune said as Weiss growled and glared darkly before pulling up her head to punch Jaune. Before Weiss could punch Jaune,Pyrrha pushed them apart and smiled sweetly. 

   “Don’t fight you guys, let the dices roll.” Pyrrha said sweetly before patting both of their hands. Weiss glared and Jaune smiled. Ruby passed by and laughed while shaking her head.

   “Nice said Pyrrha, oh and by the way, you don't pick your teams.” Ruby said while winking at them. Weiss got away from Pyrrha and growled at Ruby. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

   “And how would a little kid know this?” Weiss fired at Ruby while glaring daggers. Ruby only stepped near Weiss and towered over the small Schnee. 

   “Well, this little kid is smarter, faster, stronger, and more wiser than you could ever be.” Ruby fired as she glared back at Weiss but more darkness covered her face making Weiss hide her fear with a huff. Ruby smirked in saddification before leaving going to the cliff. Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha looked at each other in confusion and shook.

   “Does she normally do that?” Jaune asked ending the silence that resed between them. Yang just shrugged and scratched her head before the three of them headed out for the cliff. 

   All the people who got accepted to beacon stood on the cliff, under them was a platform that will launch them into the air. Ruby sighed as she closed her eyes and let the wind hit her. Ruby’s mind raced to Weiss, making sure to have her has a partner. Than her mind went to the maiden, if she was right, Amber the fall maiden should be down in the basements of Beacon. If she was able to get down there then she would be able to heal her with her silver eyes, then Amber, already knowing what to do will give Ruby the her powers. 

   Suddenly Ruby was forced out of her thoughts when she felt the wind blast around her. Ruby quickly opened her eyes to she she was in the air quickly falling to the ground.

_    ‘Fuckkkkkk’ _ Ruby thought before quickly sheathing both swords and quickly combined them together with her silver eyes and made her scythe before connecting it with a tree and quickly spinned down. Ruby landed softly on the ground before pulling out her scroll, after putting a tracker on Weiss, she was going out to find her partner. Ruby quickly activated her semblance and made it to Weiss in seconds. Ruby appeared right in front of Weiss as Ruby’s hood and mask was on. Weiss quickly grabbed for her weapon as she thought it was a bandit but was stopped by Ruby.

   “Hello snow queen.” Ruby said as she smirked under her mask but her eyes looked emotionless. Weiss sighed and started to walk away but was stopped by Ruby grabbing her shirt.

   “Tsk, were partners Schnee. I’m not more than happy about this than you. Let’s get moving.” Ruby said as she dragged Weiss as she walked through the three. Suddenly there was a big squeak from the sky.

   “Nevermore.” Ruby said with a dark voice as she looked up to the sky. Ruby grabbed Weiss’s wrist so she doesn’t leave before seeing the nevermore diving down to catch his prey. Ruby quickly grabbed the nevermores claw as it flew into the air. Weiss screamed in fear as she held tightly onto Ruby.

   “You crazy dolt!!” Weiss screamed as Ruby lifted up Weiss with ease to the other claw. Weiss held onto the claw as she squeezed her eyes tightly. Ruby rolled her eyes and  held back a laugh as she hung onto the claw with on arm. In the other arm she had her sword ready as they were above a opening that had relecis in an pedestals. Ruby smiled as she looked over to Weiss.

   “JUMP!!!” Ruby yelled as she let go and grabbed Weiss making her fall down with her. Ruby giggled as she let the wind rush through her hair as she combined her swords with her silver eyes, but this time it wasn’t her scythe but it was a bow. Ruby grabbed an arrow and grabbed Weiss and pulled her by the waist before shooting the arrow on a ruin before a string was attached. Ruby used the string and landed on the ground softly. Ruby smiled as Weiss panted and had her eyes tightly closed. 

   “Welcome ice queen.” Ruby said before running and grabbing a chess piece. Suddenly there was a ursa emerged from the wood only to fall down with a ginger woman hair wearing pink and having a hammer on top of it. Then a boy with black hair and a pink streak in his hair, panted.

   “Nora… don’t do that ever again…” The man said to the gingered haired woman who just smiled and saluted. On the other side there was a huge crash as a deathstalker emerged chasing the legend huntress in training, Pyrrha and Jaune. Ruby groaned softly as Pyrrha dogged the deathstalker tail, Ruby grounded again before unsheathing a sword. 

   “Weiss!! I’m going to distract the grimm and you freeze the deathstalker tail!!” Ruby ordered before running in front of the deathstalker before cutting one of its eyes. The big grimm roared before going after Ruby, who was running as she dogged the feathers coming from there ride the nevermore. Suddenly one of the feathers came speeding down and hit Ruby’s cloak. The deathstalker took this chance and rosed his tail up before going top speed to impaled Ruby.

   “WEISS NOW!!” Ruby yelled before Weiss quickly froze the tail in place making the deathstalker pull on the tail. Ruby sighed in relief before cutting the feather that was holding her down. 

   “If you could have done that, why did you need my help?” Weiss asked while glaring at Ruby. Ruby sighed and wiped down her clothes. 

   “Then we wouldn’t be able to freeze the deathstalkers tail to regroup. Now, everyone grab a chess piece and get ready to fight. Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha, you will stay and fight the deathstalker. The rest is with me and fighting the Nevermore. My team will cross the bridge and collapse it, Team Jaune you will stay on the other side of the bridge to stop the deathstalker, and try and get it to go down the pit. If you can’t, I know Jaune will come up with something.” Ruby ordered while seathing her sword and made sure she had her mask and hood on. Everyone nodded getting the acknowledgment as the deathstalker pulled on the ice more making it crack. 

   “MOVE OUT!!” Ruby yelled before starting to run as everyone followed Ruby to the ruins. As they ran to the ruins the nevermore sent more feathers making Ruby slice all of them with her dust sword. Rwby passed the bridge before Ruby unsheathed her sword and activated her arua into the sword and destroyed the bridge. Ruby sighed as she watched her team on top of a pillar shooting at the nevermore. Suddenly the nevermore crashed into the pillar making them all have to climb up or land down. 

   “Okay team!!! I have a plan!! Weiss Freeze nevermores tail!!” Ruby ordered Weiss making her huff but froze the nevermores tail to the place where he stood. 

   “Slingshot!!!” Ruby yelled making Blake nod and slam her weapon into a pillar while Yang grabbed the other part showing a long string stretched out.

   “Weiss!” Weiss nodded as Ruby got onto the string making Weiss pull her back with a gravity gliff.

   “Think you can do this?” Weiss asked while starting to get ready to let Ruby go. Ruby smirked under her mask and grabbed her other sword.

   “You’re speaking to a legend sweetheart. NOW!” Ruby yelled making Weiss let go sending Ruby spread` of as Ruby activated her semblance. Rose petals followed Ruby as Ruby’s eyes glowed making her swords combine and made her scythe. Ruby’s scythes blade went around the nevermores neck before Ruby started to yell in anger and used her semblance to go up the cliff. When Ruby made it to the cliff she decapitated of the nevermore and landed on the cliff. Ruby’s eyes glowed as she undid her sword and sheathed them. Ruby’s cloak moved with the wind as Ruby stood there looking over everyone.

   “This is the start…” Ruby muttered to herself before unsheathing a sword and jumped down before using her sword to go down the cliff. When Ruby made it to the bottom, she quickly sheathed her sword again and smiled under her mask.

   “Move out.”

   “Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You form team JNPR, and lead by, Jaune Arc.” Ozpin said making Jaune point at himself in shocked at Pyrrha hit him playfully. As they went off the stage Ruby and her team came onto the stage as Ruby had her mask off but still had her hood on.

   “Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long, and Blake Belladonna.  You form team RWBY, Lead by Ruby Rose.” Ruby bowed a bit and smiled while winking at the shooked Weiss. 

   “You don’t win them all Schnee.” Ruby said in a ice tone as she winked before jumping off the stage and pulled up her mask leaving her team to follow.

_    ‘This is just the start…’ _


	5. Chapter Four-Stomping the Foot Down

 

**Chapter Four**

**Stomping the Foot Down**

    Ruby sat in the pitch dark dorm room. This was the first night as being a team. It took forever to get them asleep as they all decorated and unpacked. It was midnight and the shattered moon was out, shining light through the dorm room. Ruby watched her teammates as she sat on a chair. 

    Blake was a light sleeper thanks to her faunus trait, being able to hear everything very well and see in the night. Weiss, a medium sleeper. Could sleep through soft and medium sounds but large sounds made Weiss wake up. And for Yang, was a heavy sleeper. Everyone knew this, Yang snores is the loudest as she will only wake up to the feel of her body getting soaked in water. Ruby smiled softly before pulling out a pendant that rested on a sting in her pocket. On the pendant it had Ruby’s emblem, the rose as around Ruby’s emblem there was Weiss’s, Yang’s, and Blake’s emblem. This was from when they graduated Beacon after it was rebuilt. This meant alot to Ruby as it was the only thing she was able to bring back from the future than her memories.

   Ruby gently stoked the pendent while tearing up as she smiled sadly thinking about how much fun she had with her family/team. Were she didn’t have to fake smile or anything, she just was herself. Suddenly there was a sound of someone moving in there bed. Ruby quickly put the pendent back in her pocket and looked up to meet a pair of amber eyes.

    “What are you doing up?” Blake asked as her voice was laced with suspicion. Ruby stood up from her chair before picking it up and putting it back under the desk.

    “Couldn’t sleep, you?” Ruby asked while smirking before getting undressed. Blake looked away to give Ruby some privacy as Ruby dressed into her PJs. Once Ruby was done she sighed and sat down on her bed and looked at Blake.

    “How did you know about me… mostly my trait and about the white fang…” Blake asked while sitting up and glaring at Ruby. Ruby just shrugged and put her scroll on her side table and put the charger in it. 

    “I know a lot of things Blake. Mostly because you were well known in the white fang mostly because you dated Adam, right? Now you know it's wrong and you're here trying to become a huntress.” Ruby said making Blake gasp and look at Ruby in shook and cautious. 

    “And you still trust me?” Blake asked while biting her lip and kept looking at Ruby dangosly. 

    “Yeah, Because I know you're here to make a right, not a wrong Blake Belladonna.” Ruby said with a soft smile putting Blake off. She had never seen a real smile like that from Ruby. The cold hearted beast that she thought Ruby was… maybe she was wrong. Blake sighed before shaking her head as she watched Ruby get into the bed and fall fast asleep. Blake closed her eyes while closing her eyes trying to get her head strait.

    Ruby was the first to wake from the team as she yawned. She hadn't slept in a very comfy bed in years, Ruby lucky didn’t have a nightmare that night. Ruby got up and quickly grabbed a towel before heading into the bathroom before anyone woke up before her. 

    After taking about an 30 minute shower, Ruby walked out as she didn’t have a shirt on but everything else was on. Weiss happened to wake up as she stretched and sighed while opening her eyes slowly to see a the back of Ruby Rose. Weiss blushed madly before sitting up quickly noticing that she had a sport bra on that went around her back.

    “See anything you like?~” Ruby teased with chuckling before putting her shirt on and starting to put the rest of her outfit on. First Ruby put on a gauntlet, but not made of armor. The gauntlet was made out of special lether that was better than armor when combined with dust. She then put her cloak on as it went over her mouth when putting it up. On the bottom was a short combat skirt that didn’t go very far, as under that were army looking pants. Ruby had knee armor made from the rarest metal, iron dust. Next was her normal combat boots that had red tassels on the top. Ruby grabbed her two swords as she put them in a holster that was on her back. 

   Ruby looked at Weiss as Weiss could see Ruby’s red hair fall on over her shoulder in a ponytail. Weiss quickly shaked her head to hid the blush before quickly getting up and storming into the bathroom. Ruby chuckled and shake her head while smirking a bit. Blake was the next to wake up as she sighed and rubbed her eyes, waking up from the commotion.

   “Morning.” Ruby said as she finished getting ready as she sat her stuff down that was needed for classes. Blake yawned and slowly got off her bed as she half waved to Ruby. Ruby smiled a bit, but it was hidden by the part of her hood covering half of her face. Yang was the next one awake to the sound of the loud beeping noise coming from Yang’s scroll.

   “Turn that off Yang!” Ruby and Blake said in a usain as they both covered there here. Yang laughed a bit before turning it off and yawning. Blake and Ruby sighed in relief as Ruby sat down and waited for Weiss to get out of the shower. 

   “Once Weiss is out of the shower, we need to get to class, we'll make a schedule for who takes shower and everything.” Ruby said while putting a note down on a piece of paper before pining it to the wall. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, steam flooded out of the room as Weiss came out as she was already dressed and ready to go.

   “Blake Yang, You got 8 minutes before classes start.” Ruby committed making the two girl wake up quickly and get dressed like there was no tomorrow. Weiss rolled her eyes and huffed while Ruby chuckled and watched intently while watching the time. When they were done the two girls were panting and ready to go.

   “Good timing, We have about 4 minutes to get to our classes. Let’s move out.” Ruby said with a smile but they couldn’t see it of course. 

   The first class was with Professor Port. Professor Port is the teacher teaching Grimm studies class. Team RWBY sat down in the front row as Ruby put her stuff down which was a notebook and paper. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes as she put her stuff down which complied of books and notebooks. Professor port smiled while putting his hands behind his back.

   “Good morning new comers. I hope you have had a good morning so far. I am Professor Port, I teach Grimm Studies as you can tell. Now, for today we will get to know about the Bour Grimm. The Boarbatusk.” Port said as he pointed to the cage at the edge of the room as there was suddenly a bang and a growl. Some of the kids gasped a bit and jumped but team RWBY stayed un effected. Ruby sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned back in her chair.

   “I’m going to need a volunteer to fight this Boarbatusk.” Port asked and instantly Weiss raised her hand and straightened her poster. Port half smiled and nodded to the Shnee.

   “Come right up Miss. Shnee.” Port said as Weiss made sure she had her weapon before walking proudly and “bravely” to the center of the room. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and stood in battle stance. Ruby sighed and rubbed her eyes while watching keenly, trying to remember how Weiss used to fight back in the day. Weiss took a deep breath as the cage slowly opened making the Boarbatusk come charging at Weiss. Weiss quickly dodged the incoming attack and tried to penetrate through the armour that rested on the grimms back. Nothing, Weiss sighed in frustration as she had to dodged another attack.

   “Hit the stomach, there’s no armor.” Ruby suggested but was blocked out by Weiss as she growled and activated on of her gliffs. Weiss hit the Boarbatusk again making it go onto his back exposing the grimm’s bottom. No armor, Weiss took the chance and stabbed her weapon into the grimm making it slowly disappear in ashes. Weiss painted softly before standing up and bowing. Many people clapped but Ruby didn’t, she sat there arms crossed as she sighed. Weiss rolled her eyes and sat back down. The rest of the day was full of bordomas they all got introduced to what they were going to do for most of the class each year.

   Ruby collapsed onto her bed after a tiring boring day. She already knew this stuff and even more!!! Ruby groaned before pulling out her notebook and starting to write something down. After finish writing she put it away and started to read. Weiss came into the room as it was just them two, Weiss quickly glared at Ruby and took the opportunity.

   “Who do you think you are? Trying to give me advice I already knew, not paying attention, and not paying attention to your team!! You should have never been picked team leader.” Weiss said in a disgust voice while huffing and crossing her arms. Ruby held back a growl as she slowly stood her eyes covered by the shadow of her eyes.

   “I have been trying to figure who I am still, but I know damn well I know myself better than you!! You don’t even know were the soft spot on a Boarbatusk, one of the easiest Grimm to defeat!! And don't start saying I don't pay attention to my team you Schnee, I pay most attention as I already have you figured out!! A selfish ass bitch!! Who only thinks of themself as the best person and throws the crappy out!! I’m a better fucking leader than you could ever be!! Because you wouldn’t care about your team.” Ruby viciously said as she glared darkly at Weiss sending shivers down Weiss’s spin. Ruby balled her fist up as she tried to hide her eyes glowing. Weiss growled in response and went to hit Ruby but her punch was caught. Before she knew it, Weiss was on the ground arms pulled behind her back and a combat boot to the back of the head.

   “Don't ever try that again Schnee.” Ruby said in a venomous voice before dropping Weiss’s arms and moving her boot before leaving the room with her stuff. Weiss groaned softly and slowly sat up while rubbing her shoulder. What was she going to do now…

   Ruby sighed and leaned back into the headmaster's chair. It was surprising comfy as Ruby put up her feet onto the glass desk. Ruby smirked as she had no hood or mask on  to cover her face. Ruby suddenly heard the elevator beep slowly opening to show Ozpin and Glynda talking. They both nodded and walked out of the elevator and freezed in shock to see Ruby in her position. Glynda was fierous as Ozpin tried not to show any kind of emotion. Ruby chuckled before standing from the desk and putting both of her hands on the desk.

   “Nice for you to join me Ozpin.” Ruby said in a silky but strong voice. Glynda was about to scowl Ruby but Ozpin stopped her before forcing her out. Ozpin stood on the other side of the desk looking at Ruby’s eyes.

   “I’m guessing you have a good reason Miss, Rose.” Ozpin said with a stern but calm look. 

   “Oh but I do, are you familiar with the travel stone?” Ruby asked while watching Ozpin intently. Ozpin nodded and pulled up a chair before sitting down in it. 

   “Yes and no, they are a myth.” Ozpin replied while looking at Ruby. Ruby laughed a bit while sitting down in Ozpin’s chair and cleared her throat.

   “Now, I have heard that if a person finds this Travel stone that it will connect to the person's aura itself. And if you use your semblance on the stone it will send you back in time in your old body.” Ruby said while smirking and ran her fingers through her long hair. Ozpin nodded, taking a sip of his tea knowing what an travel stone could do. 

   “Oh and the maidens? Are they a myth too? The four girls with seasonal powers that pass on through girls only?” Ruby questioned as the desk started to slowly be frozen over. Ozpin tried to hide his surprise as he stared at Ruby.

   “I’m going to take that as a no.” Ruby laughed while shaking her head before taking her hands off and held her hands up. Suddenly there was a ice model of the travel stone in Ruby’s hand. Ozpin took a quick sip of his tea, trying to keep his calm faze. 

   “So, you are telling me you're from the future and that you used a travel stone and now are the winter maiden and is here. ” Ozpin said for the first time saying Ruby’s real name. Ruby smiled a bit and nodded.

   “After everything was gone thanks to Salem. I had to find a way back, and than I found the travel stone and came back when I was 14 years. I ran away till you found me and now I’m here.” Ruby said while looking at Ozpin with a depressed and stern look. 

   “Care to spill?”

   Weiss sat on the ledge of the balcony of beacon academy watching the sun go down. Weiss sighed softly and slowly closed her eyes as she tried not to cry. She regretted what she said to Ruby, she was such an asshole and Ruby was right. On everything she had said, Weiss didn’t hear the door open as she suddenly felt a soft touch on her shoulder. Weiss jumped and went to attack the person only to see Ruby, who was smiling softly as her silver eyes glistened in the light. Weiss quickly looked away and sighed still being tense. 

   “The sunset is always nice when you have stuff on your mind. I know from experience.” Ruby said in a soft voice as she sat down next to Weiss. Weiss sighed and slightly dug her nails into her palms.

   “What’s bothering you…” Ruby patted Weiss’s hands as she made sure to be gentle and have soft touches.

   “You were right… a-about everything Ruby, I-” Before Weiss could finish Ruby chuckled softly and made Weiss look at her.

   “Yes, you could be a bitch sometimes but, you are a good person who will do great things Weiss. Just because I said those things doesn't mean that they are correct, but only you would know that. I get that I might not show I care about you guys, but I do, way more than I show Weiss. You are my teammate Weiss, yes you may be an ass hole but we are together in this forever Weiss. Just a word of advice, show more of your feelings instead of bottling them up like me. I promise you, that you will show the true Weiss Schnee, Not a company name.” Ruby said with a smile and soft genuet words. Weiss blushed and slowly smiled as she looked down trying to hide the blush. Ruby giggled before standing up and stretching. 

   “I’m sorry again.” Weiss said making Ruby smile more before kissing Weiss’s cheek before starting to walk away.

   “Apology excepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I understand this chapter may have not been action paxt but I promise the next on will be amazing. Sorry this may have some misspelled words and everything, I may be very very hyper and was more focusing on a new book I got. Many readers would understand but I wish that when your reading you should have a caption saying  
>  "Ferociously reading. DO NOT DISTURBER!" XDD I love friends.


	6. Chapter Five- Champion VS Legend

**Chapter Five**

**Champion VS Legend**

Ruby sighed as she rubbed her head after hitting the ground to the sound of someone screaming. Ruby quickly got up to see Weiss holding a towel over her body as infront of her was a tiny daddy long legs.

“Weiss...WHAT THE HELL!!” Ruby yelled as she stomped on the spider with her bear foot.

“You wake me up with a bloody scream and it’s only a fucking daddy long legs, a harmless spider.” Ruby was pissed as now she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep. It was only 6 in the morning and Ruby went to bed at 3 thanks to memories. Ruby groaned as Weiss sighed and opened her mouth to explain herself but Ruby waved Weiss off. Ruby grogly grabbed her stuff before heading into the bathroom. 

‘ _ More… sleeppppp’ _ Ruby through as she rubbed her eyes and turned on the water for the shower. Ruby stripped before looking at herself in the mirror. Running her hand down her left arm that used to be gone. It was hard not to forget everything and to adjust to her new body, yes it had been 2 years but its still hard. Ruby sighed and shaked her head before going into the shower.

After a 20 minute shower Ruby came out to see Weiss reading something, Blake just getting ready to take a shower and Yang stretching on the floor. Ruby sighed as she already had her training clothes on ready to go. Ruby sat on her bed not knowing what to do as she sighed and closed her eyes. What felt like years it was around the time to go making Ruby smile a bit before quickly grabbing her stuff.

“BUTTS UP EVERYONEEEEE!!” Ruby yelled in excitement as she jumped up ready to get moving. 

“What’s with the yelling!” Weiss half yelled while covering her ears as she stood a few steps away from Ruby.

“Becauseee I’m ready to go.” Ruby said very impatiently as she moved side to side. Yang chuckled as she hopped off her bed, grabbing her stuff.

“Normal Ruby, not known for her patience.” Yang committed as she smiled and shaked her head. Before anyone could move Ruby was out the door quickly heading to class. Everyone chuckled before chasing after their leader. 

Ruby arrived quickly to there first class with Professor Port. Ruby quickly sat in her seat as in tow was the of team RWBY. Ruby groaned and closed her eyes, resting her head on her desk. Weiss looked over at Ruby and shaked her head but stopped herself from saying anything. She remember Ruby was almost up all night with do something because all she heard was grumbling and writing. 

After that boring class team Rwby headed to there next class. Fighting, Miss, Goodwitch. Rwby sat in there designated seats as Ruby groaned softly and rubbed her eyes. Weiss chuckled a bit before pulling out her water bottle and handing it over to Ruby.

“Drink, this should help.” Weiss suggested getting a nod from Ruby as she took most of the water. Ruby sighed in relief before giving it back to Weiss. 

“Thanks Weiss…” Ruby said as she sent a small smile to Weiss before closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair.

“Good morning Children. Today we will learn and watch a tournament fight today. 1v1, I will have a randomizer pick between all of you students.” Miss Goodwitch said as she pulled out her tablet and hit a button. On the big screen behind her showed two slots as they quickly went my students. They both started to slow down to show two people

**Pyrrha Nikos VS Ruby Rose**

Ruby and Pyrrha looked at each other in surprise as they looked back up at the screen. 

_ ‘Fiber Duct.’ _ Ruby thought before standing up and heading down to the stage. Pyrrha smiled and stood and headed down to the stage after Ruby. Ruby stood on the left side of Goodwitch and Pyrrha sood on the right.

“Now, you are given around 10 minutes to get ready in a normal tourdoment but since our time is limited you have 3 minutes to get ready.” Goodwitch told them making them nod before heading into separate locker rooms. Ruby didn’t have to get ready much but practice with her weapon as she was already dress, refusing to dress in beacon outfits. Of course Ruby doesn’t normally have her swords with her but would always carry some sort of weapon just in case something went down.

Pyrrha quickly put on her armor as she grabbed her weapon from her locker before getting to her knee. She pulled out a gold cross and held it close to her chest. After mumbling something Pyrrha stood up and quickly went back to the stage.  

When Ruby and Pyrrha stood on the stage each on opposite sides. They both looked at each other as Pyrrha tightened her grip on Miló and Akoúo̱ as she stood in battle stance. Ruby had her weapons in her back and just standing there relaxed and focused as she know had her mask and hood on. Glynda pulled up a screen of the two girls arua levels, and said,

“Now, you want your aura levels to stay behind the black line, if they go below that. You loss.” Glynda commented as she stepped on the balcony to watch the fight and not interfere. 

“3,2,1, GO!” With that the girls both started to walk toward each other slowly and circling each other. Both kept eye contact as still Ruby didn’t have her weapon drawn she waited for the last second. Pyrrha sighed and started to charge at Ruby, when she brought her weapon up, Ruby was gone. All was left behind was rose petals, before Pyrrha knew it, Ruby appeared right behind her and kicked her in the back. Pyrrha gasped and fell forward but caught her fall and back away from Ruby. Ruby smirked as she jumped on each foot warming herself up.

“Come on champ. You got to do better than that.” Ruby teased as the students watched in surprise. None of them had seen Pyrrha tricked like that, or even take that kind of blow. Pyrrha grunted as she adjusted her shield, this time she knew a little of what Ruby would do. Pyrrha charged at Ruby again having all her senses just in case Ruby does disappear again. Pyrrha swinged Milo, Ruby quickly ducked the incoming attack before tripping Pyrrha. Pyrrha let go of her weapons and fell to the ground with a bang, Ruby quickly slipped her weapons away from Pyrrha and smirked. 

“This is all the champ is capable of?” Ruby said as she unsheathed on of her swords. The sword was a bit different, it had a big rod running through the blade of the sword. The rod was glowing bright red as it was red dust. Were the handle and the blade met there was a fire emblem. Ruby smirked and activated the dust making the blade turn on fire. The blade didn’t melt but instead it invented the fire. 

_ ‘Not having asleep was worth it for this.’ _ Ruby thought as she swung her sword a bit before getting into position. Pyrrha smirked a bit before using her semblance making her weapons fly toward her. Pyrrha tightened her grip on Miló and Akoúo̱ again and got in position. Ruby groaned a bit before seeing Pyrrha charging at her with her shield protecting her. Ruby gritted her teeth a bit before doing multiple backflips to get away from Pyrrha before disappearing into rose petals and appearing on the other side of the stage. Ruby painted before pulling out her other sword, the frost sword. It was the same thing as the fire sword but instead of having red dust she had blue dust. Ruby activated the frost sword making it covered in frost. Spikes of ice came from the sword as it was more deadly. 

Ruby quickly charged at Pyrrha, surprising her. Pyrrha brought up her shield in reflex, Ruby’s fire sword sliced at the shield slowly melting the metal. Pyrrha gritted her teeth and backed up away from the sword. But Ruby didn’t stop her attacks. She slashed and kicked at Pyrrha in light speed as Pyrrha tried her best to dogge Ruby’s relentless attacks. Pyrrha was starting to get tired as she panted heavily trying to think of ways to get out of this relentless beating. Thats when Pyrrha ducked from a the frost sword angled her weapon up and pushed up. Ruby gasped as it was going to be impaling her stomach as Ruby quickly combined her weapons together. There was a blinding light making Pyrrha close her eyes and look away. When the light was gone there in Ruby’s hands was a shield. It had two huge fire spicks on the top of the shield and two huge ice spikes on the bottom. In the middle of the shield was Ruby’s emblem as the emblem looked like it was icy. 

Ruby’s eyes widen a bit as she had never been able to do anything like that. Pyrrha went to attack again but Ruby brought the shield up before kicking Pyrrha away. Ruby brought them back to there sword form and panted while getting ready to attack. Pyrrha huffed, she was frustrated she couldn’t get a hit on this woman. Pyrrha went charging as she sent blow after blow but failed. Ruby would dodge block or duck. Finnaly Ruby was done so she ducked and slammed her foot in Pyrrha’s abdomen making her gasp and cough. Pyrrha backed up and went to her knees and coughed again. Ruby looked at the screen to see Pyrrha was about to loss as her aura was barely passed the black line. And her arua levels were barely untouched. 

Ruby looked back at Pyrrha to see her rise back up with determination in her eyes. Ruby smiled a bit before sheathing her swords and relaxing.

“I forfeit.” Ruby said as she looked at Pyrrha. Everyone gasped and looked in surprise to see that the person who was about to beat the champion of tournament fighting loss. Pyrrha slightly collapsed to the floor till she felt a strong built body help her up. She looked up to see Ruby as she was taking her back to the locker room. 

When they made it Ruby put Pyrrha down and help her start to take her armour off. 

“Why…” Pyrrha said while blushing when Ruby took her breast plate off. 

“Why what.” Ruby asked as she put the armour next to Pyrrha before sitting down.

“Why did you forfeit… you were about to win.” Pyrrha said as Ruby chuckled softly and shake her head.

“Pyrrha, it's not that simple. It not about winning, being a champion. It's about testing and showing your powers, what you have in store. And being the huntress is going to be the same. Using your powers to help the innocent and to make sure the world is safe. So, I forfeited because I am a huntress, I do what is for the best. When you got up, you were determined to never give up, and that is means to be a huntress.” Ruby said in a serious but soft voice. Ruby stood up and smiled at Pyrrha and winked before walking to her next class. 

Ruby sat down next to her team in her next class with Doctor.Obliged. Ruby sighed, pulled out her notebook and started to draw. Ruby looked up to see her teammates looking at her very looking worried. 

“What you looking at.” Ruby said with a dark glare making her teammates quickly look away and act like nothing was wrong. Ruby sighed and went back to her notebook. 

At lunch Ruby was gone, so was the rest of her afternoon classes. It was around midnight when Ruby came back. The door to the dorm slowly opened and there were heavy footsteps. There was some clangs and sounds of clothes being thrown and then there was the sound of a bed moving. Weiss quickly sat up and looked around for the source of the sound. Weiss spotted a figure in Ruby’s bed.

“Ruby?” Weiss asked while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah…” Ruby replied with a tired rough voice as Ruby was about to fall asleep. 

“You okay?” Weiss asked and only got a sound in response before there was snoring coming from Ruby. Weiss sighed and bite her lip before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. Have been busy with writing a new story for Fairy Tail, It's acally old but I'm going to put it on here soon.


	7. Chapter Six- Suprizeeeeee

**Chapter Six- Surpriseeeee**

Ruby sat on the balcony as she watched the moon slowly move out of the sky. Ruby couldn’t stop the tears as the nightmares replayed back into her mind. Death, death was all that clouded her mind as she sat in silence. Ruby rubbed her eyes as they were red and puffy from crying in her sleep so much. Ruby sighed and kept looking down till she jumped at the sound of a door opening. Ruby quickly turned around only to see white as the door slowly opened.

_ Weiss. _ Ruby tightly closed her eyes to stop the tears and quickly put on her hood and mask on so Weiss wouldn’t see her. Weiss sighed and rubbed her eyes and started to look at Ruby. Weiss smiled a bit before walking over to Ruby and sat next to her. They both sat in silence for a while, both of them watching the sun slowly peak up as the moon disappeared. 

“The moon will soon disappear and be gone forever.” Ruby said softly as she watched the moon. Weiss turned to Ruby and nodded.

“I sometimes wonder what happened to the moon.” Weiss said while continuing to look down again.

“Don’t we all… so, why are you up here.” Ruby asked as she closed her eyes and brought on leg up to her chest. Weiss sighed and scratched the back of her head. 

“Nightmare…” Weiss muttered while blushing in embarrassment as she looked away. Ruby shook her head and held back a smile.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of having a nightmare. It’s a part of life. I could be the most strongest person alive, and I’m up here crying because of a nightmare.” Ruby confessed as she took her mask off to breath in the fresh air. Weiss sighed and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“What were they about…” Weiss asked before looking at Ruby with an expression Ruby hadn't seen in years. Soft and carning. Ruby forced back the tears and shaked her head. Weiss bite her lip before blurting out. 

“I will tell you my nightmare if you tell me yours.” Weiss said while looking away and rubbing her arm. Ruby already knew what Weiss’s nightmares were but nodded.

“Okay, you say it first.” Ruby said making Weiss nod and take a deep breath.

“Mine… are of my...M-Mother dying, she was murdered… by the white fang.” Weiss said in a whisper as tears slowly fell down to her lap. Ruby looked over at Weiss before hugging her. Weiss blushed and tensed quickly before relaxing slowly and leaning into to hug. Ruby held back the blush that threatened up her neck as she hug tighter.

“I’m sorry for your loss… but I promise you that it will be okay.” Ruby said in a soft, comforting voice as she brought Weiss closer. Weiss blushed more and rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. 

“Thank you… it’s okay… so, what about you?” Weiss asked looking away from Ruby to hide her blush. Ruby sighed as Weiss could feel Ruby’s chest rise and fall against her chest. 

“Mostly people I care about dying… some murder, some suicide and more…” Ruby said in a soft whisper as she closed her eyes and sighed. 

“But, it’s the past and know I have the chance to make it right.” Ruby added and smiled a bit at Weiss to comfort her. Weiss smiled back at Ruby trying not to blush more than what she was already. After a tight squeeze Ruby let go and sighed before getting of the ledge of the balcony and standing. 

“We should get going.” Ruby suggested with a smile before holding out her hand out for Weiss. Weiss smiled back and grabbed Ruby’s hand and got off the edge. Together Ruby and Weiss walked side to side as they headed toward there dorm. When they made it to the dorm they notice that Blake and Yang were still passed out on their bed. Ruby giggled before grabbing an hair horn and blowing it in there ears. Blake and Yang yelled and shot up from there bed. Ruby and Weiss laughed as Ruby put the air horn back.

“Good morning sleepy heads, we need to get moving before we miss breakfast.” Ruby said as she grabbed her stuff quickly being already dressed.

“See you there!!” Ruby said before bolting out the door. 

Blake, Yang, and Weiss made there way to the cafeteria as they grabbed their food. When making it to the table, Ruby was drawing something in her notebook as Ruby had pages spread out. 

“What you working on Rubles?” Yang asked making Ruby jump and quickly put the papers into her notebook and blushed in embarrassment. 

“N-Nothing!!” Ruby yelled out as she quickly put her notebook away. Yang tilted her head as so did Weiss and Blake.

“Okayyyyy?” Yang said not wanting to get on Ruby’s bad side or intrude on anything. Before anyone could say anything more there was the sound of someone happy humming and a tray being set down. There was team JNPR as they all had a warm smile.

“Mind if we sit here?” Jaune asked to get a nod from team RWBY.

“Sure!” Yang said with a smile as she sat next to Ruby. Ruby smiled back at Jaune as the rest of Jaune’s team sat down.

“So how is your morning?” Jaune asked only to get a shrug from Ruby and Weiss. 

“Oh my Oum, Ruby being the bitch she is, blew a air horn into Blake’s and my ears!” Yang yelled making Jnpr laugh, Ruby shrugged and smirked.

“Maybe you should have been awake, not my fault!” Ruby said innocently before chuckling and shaking her head. Weiss giggled and Yang/Blake rolled there eyes.

“So, how was your morning?” Ruby asked Jaune only to get a nervous laugh at of them.

“Hectic.” Was the only answer RWBY got. Everyone laughed as they continued to talk while eating.

“So, what do you think were going to do today?” Yang asked as she tapped her chin. 

“Something boring I bet.” Jaune said with a grumble and messed with his food. Suddenly Ruby stood up as everyone at the table looked at her only to scoot back. Ruby had a dark aura surrounding her as her hair shadowed over her eyes. Before anyone knew Ruby stormed over to Cardin Winchester who was pulling on Velvet Scarlatina’s bunny ears. Ruby grabbed Cardin before throwing him across the room with little effort. Cardin’s team went after Ruby only to get kicked in the balls, pounded to the ground, or broke a leg. Ruby went over to Cardin before picking him back up as he was shaking violently.

“Fair warning, don’t mess with anyone in this school or  **_you die._ ** ” Ruby said in a very dark tone that made everyone shiver. Suddenly the doors opened to the cafeteria to show Ozpin and Glynda. Ruby sighed and dropped Cardin before heading over to Velvet. 

“You okay? Next time tell me if he ever touched you.” Ruby said with a wink before quickly grabbing her stuff.

“Looks like I’m going to be gone for some time, See you guys later!” Ruby said with a quick smile before sighing and leaving the cafeteria as Ozpin followed.

“Get to class children.” Glynda said in a loud booming voice before leaving to her class room. 

Ruby sighed as she leaned back in her chair and smirked.

“He got what he got coming!” Ruby quickly defended herself as she shrugged. Glynda sigh and shake her head as Ozpin just leaned back in his chair.

“She has a point.” Ozpin smirked at Ruby making Ruby giggle. Glynda was about to explode before there was a beep from the elevator. Ruby quickly turned around as it flashed saying someone was about to enter. Ruby cursed before quickly using her semblance and hiding somewhere as some rose petals floated in the air. Lucky they disintegrated in the sky before the person came in. The elevator opened to show a tall scruffy man come out. He had a red cape on and on his back was a huge sword. Ruby cursed more as she could smell the alcohol reaking off of the man.

**_Qrow_ **

Ruby bite the inside of her cheek as she saw the elevator door slowly start to close. Ruby quickly zoomed into the elevator as it closed. Ruby sighed in relief and shaked her head.

_ ‘FUCK!!! Qrow is here and I have to avoid him, he can’t learn about what happened. I… can’t take that risk.’ _ Ruby thought as she sighed and rubbed her head. Lucky she had a field trip today to collect sap from trees. Ruby rushed to her first class as it was the first 10 minutes of class. When Ruby entered Port looked at her only to nod knowing what happened. Ruby quickly sat down in her seat and sighed before slouching in her chair.

“How much trouble did you get into?” Weiss whispered as she gave Ruby the notes.

“Not much, thanks.” Ruby replied with a forced grin before quickly glancing at the notes before giving them back. Weiss looked at Ruby worriedly as she opened her mouth to speak but the door suddenly opened to show Glynda. The witch came down and next to Port who she sent a nod to.

“Gather your gear children. We will be going to the Forever Fall forest were you will collect sap from.” Glynda instructed making everyone whisper to each other in excitement and more. Jaune sighed as there was the look from Cardin of a smirk, Ruby suddenly sent Cardin a death look making him jump and look away. Ruby sighed before standing up and moving near Jaune.

“Don’t let him push you around Jaune. You may not be the strongest, fastest, smartest hunter but, show you won't be pushed around. He may know your secret but you are here for a reason.” Ruby whispered to Jaune, patted his shoulder before leaving the classroom to grab her weapons. All the students were in tow as Jaune bite the inside of his cheek before sighing. 

The students walked out of the bullheads that everyone was scrunched into. As they stepped out in there teams there was Professor Port and Goodwitch. Ruby sighed before messing with her armour as it poked and compressed against Ruby.

“I hate life… I fix you and you diffy me after of doing 3 hours of being in scorching heat!” Ruby grumbled at her armour before undoing her stuff and slammed them to the ground. Ruby grabbed the armour, put it in the bull head before sighing in relief. Ruby felt a bit bear as all she had was her leather armour, not any of her leather strong armour just regular armour. Weiss gave Ruby a questioning look.

“Won’t you need your armour, even though it looks like its just leather.” Weiss said making Ruby pretend gasp and look at Weiss horrified.

“Weiss this is the strongest armour in existence. The leather is way stronger than any metal on remnant and is infused with dust. I messed up with it because it should be white and fit me perfectly so that means another stop to the blacksmith.” Ruby sighed before grabbing four jars. Ruby three jars to her teammates while keeping one for herself. 

“We should move north as it’s less infested with grimm.” Ruby suggested to her team as she started to head north into the forest. The rest of team RWBY followed Ruby as they watched Ruby in front of them.

“So, whats your guys relationship as sister?” Weiss whispered to Yang catching her attention. Yang sighed and frowned watching Ruby from behind.

“I… don’t know...It’s been years since I have seen Ruby… she… ran away when she was 14. I haven’t heard a word from her since. The night we first came here was the first time I had seen her in two years.” Yang answered honestly while trying not to cry. 

“So have you guys made up?” Weiss asked while looking at Yang in worry and sadness. Yang shrugged not knowing the answer as they kept following Ruby as slowly came to a hult. 

“Well harvest sap here.” Ruby said before grabbing a knife out of her boot and starting to cut the tree a bit and collect the sap. Yang bite the inside of her cheek and looked at Ruby.

“Should I talk to her?” Yang asked Weiss in a whisper while continuing to bite down harder. Weiss shrugged her shoulder not knowing.

“Maybe? Do you even know why she left?” Weiss asked as she looked at Yang in worry/suspicion. Yang shaked her head no as scratched the back of her head.

“I don’t know what to say… I would go and demand the answer but, I know that won't work for Ruby.” Weiss said before giggling a bit and shaking her head. Yang bite down on her tongue before walking over to Ruby.

“Hey Ruby…” Yang said and smiled awkwardly and shuffled her feet a bit. Ruby kept collecting the sap and putting it into the jar. 

“Yes Yang?” Ruby looked at Yang confused. Yang cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

“Ruby, I want to know the reason why you left. I know you didn’t want to tell me earlier but… “ Yang didn’t get to finish what she said as Ruby stopped and bite her lip.

“No.” Ruby said as she shook her head and conuited to collect the sap, but Yang wouldn’t stop. 

“Ruby, I want to know, please tell me.” Yang said as she tried not to tear up. Ruby stopped before putting her blade back in her boot.

“Yang I said no. Now leave it alone.” Ruby said in a alarming voice. Yang flinched a bit but counined.

“Ruby, tell me now.” Ruby had enough, she glared at Yang and let her emotions free.

“How would you feel just losing your mother and your father doesn’t speak to you or anything! You got all the attention!! Everything! And I got nothing! Not even a tip on anything!! I watch you two have fun and practice as I’m locked in my room having to deal with the griff that grew inside me!!” Ruby screamed out at Yang as Ruby had red grow around her pupil. Yang flinched and looked down trying to to cry as Ruby panted and continued to scream.

“COME BACK TO ME WHEN YOU REALIZE ALL I HAVE WENT THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU!! You may think that you were helping trying to be like a mother, no you only made it worse.” Yang felt like she was just shot through the hearts at Ruby screamed at her. Ruby could feel the tears threatening to fall as she quickly walked away. Yang felt hot tears fall down her face as she slowly slipped to the floor. Weiss quickly came over to find Yang and went down.

“What's wrong?!” Weiss said as she made Yang look at her.

“It’s all my fault Weiss… I-I’m so sorry Ruby…” Yang said between sobs as she brought her knees to her chest and sobbed.

Ruby sniffed as she tried to stop the tears that were slowly falling down her face. Ruby quickly wiped them as she coughed and slowly slid down a tree. Suddenly there was a sound of a raven as black feathers fell down till Ruby felt something perched on her shoulder. Ruby looked at her shoulder to see a raven as it had red piercing eyes. Ruby grinned a bit before ruffling the raven's feather making it let out a low croak. Ruby let out a small laugh before picking up the raven and hugged it. The raven made a sound of being the air pushed out of its lungs.

“Hey Rav…” Ruby said before putting the raven or Rav on her lap. Ruby knew it was Raven Branwen, Yang’s mother who had left to save her. Raven fluttered her wings as its trying to know whats wrong. Ruby wiped the remaining tears but shaked her head. 

“I’ll tell you later… but let's get moving.” Ruby said before standing up with Raven on her shoulder. They left as quickly as they came as Ruby was able to get a ride on the bullhead saying she was sick and was promted to leave. After getting back to beacon Ruby headed to Ozpin’s office as she took the elevator to get her way there. During that time Raven went back into her own form and smiled. Ruby quickly hugged her and smiled back as Raven returned the hug.

“How you doin little bird.” Raven asked as she ruffled Ruby’s hair. Ruby huffed but smiled still.

“Good, it’s hard trying to keep a secret from your teammates that you're from the future.” Ruby said in a giggle as she hugged Raven again.

“I’m glad you're here Raven….” Ruby said as she smiled more making Raven softly grin and hug Ruby back even tighter. After there embrace the elevator beep to being at the top. The elevator slowly opened to show a man, black hair like Raven’s, a red cap and the smell of alcohol. Ruby’s breath hitched as she instantly recognized the man,

_ ‘Qrow…’ _ Ruby thought before entering into the office making Qrow turn and look at Ruby and Raven. Silence filled the room till the first word was said,

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being super late, life. And I won't update much now that I'm going on vacay with fam bam. Sorry, and WOOOOO OUT OF SCHOOL 24th XD Love you guys!!


	8. Chapter Seven- If You Only Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! Just back from Branson and just started school!! Short Chapter but promise the next chapter will be longer!!

**Chapter Seven- If You Only Knew**

Ruby stood there frozen after Raven spoke the word trying to break the ice. Ruby elbowed Raven in the gut making her grunt and glare at Ruby. Qrow watched in shook as tears made his eyes glossy.

“R-Ruby? You're alive…” Qrow said before starting to walk up to Ruby. Ruby growled and backed up.

“Get back!” Qrow didn’t listen to Ruby as she held out her hand. Suddenly Qrow was covered in a red glow before flying to the desk slamming to the ground. Ruby panted as her eyes slowly started to glow red as she took control over Qrow with her arua. Raven gently put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder before bring her close making Ruby’s slowly calm down. Ruby panted and shaked her head while closing her eyes trying to calm down. Qrow grounded and stayed laying on the ground as pain flared throughout his body. 

Ozpin sent Ruby a look as he got up and helped Grow up. 

“I warned you.” Ruby said darkly as her fist were clenched at her side. Raven sighed and shaked her head as Qrow looked shocked. 

“Now you are with my sister, and you are trying to kill me!!” Qrow yelled which only angering Ruby.

“AT LEAST SHE DOESN’T KEEP SECRETS FROM ME!!” Ruby yelled as she went to attack Qrow but was held back by Raven.

“Both of you calm down!” Ozpin yelled making Ruby calm down a bit while Qrow stood next to Ozpin. 

“Care to explain the the heck is going on here?” Qrow asked while looking at Ozpin.

“Ruby here, is from the future.” Ozpin said leaving Qrow frozen. Qrow slowly looked over at Ruby who was on the edge of attacking Qrow. 

“What.” Qrow spoke in shook as his eyes were wide. 

“You had the same face when you were impaled from behind by Salem.” Ruby commented coldly as her eyes were cold. Qrow cleared his throat and shaked his head while trying not to freak out.

“I come from where everyone is dead thanks to Salem. I was the only person to last as I had to watch all of you to die. I used a travel stone to go back into my old body so I can stop the attack on beacon.” Ruby said coldly but calm as she stood straight and stiff. 

“What attack?” Qrow asked as Ozpin cleared his throat.

“Ruby says there is attack from the inside. Cinder Fall is one of Salem's goons and is said to awaken the grimm dragon. In the future, everything is destroyed and is named, the fall of beacon. I and Pyrrha Nikos died by Cinder Fall after she killed the fall maiden.” Ozpin told Qrow as Ruby sighed. Qrow nodded while still looking at Ruby.

“What you looking at? Have something to say?” Ruby glared at Qrow as her nose flared as Qrow looked away.

“Why did you leave us…” Qrow asked softly as suddenly the room grew cold.

“Us? US? THERE WAS NEVER AN US!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT!! JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T CONTROL YOUR SEMBLANCE!! YOU GAVE ME UP!! YOUR OWN CHILD!!” Ruby screamed as Ice formed under Ruby’s feet. Raven backed away from Ruby as the ice quickly started to spread.

“H-How…” Qrow whispered as fear flared in his eyes.

“You should have burned Summer’s Journal while you had the chance.” Ruby said coldly as she closed her eyes before starting to walk to the elevator. 

“Ru-” Raven tried to call out to Ruby only to get a shake of the head.

“Thanks to you, I missed out on a father’s love.” With that the elevator closed on Ruby leaving Qrow, Raven, and Ozpin alone. 

Ruby sighed as she sat down on a cliff. The sun was going down as Ruby laid down and watched the sky turn orange. Ruby closed her eyes as tears started to fall down her face. Ruby covered her eyes as Ruby’s body started to shake. A scream escaped from Ruby’s mouth as she throw something in anger and sadness. 

“Ruby? What's happening?” Someone said as Ruby turned around to see Weiss. Ruby quickly wiped her tears and looked away.

“It’s all my fault Weiss….” Ruby whispered as she sat down. Weiss came and sat down next to her while hugging Ruby. 

“What is your fault?” Weiss asked softly while Ruby closed her eyes and leaned against Weiss. Ruby sighed as Weiss grew worried when Ruby looked down and closed her eyes. 

“Everything…” Ruby closed her eyes before she found kissing Weiss. Weiss froze in shock only to find herself kissing Ruby back. Ruby ended the kiss while sighing.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby said before disappearing into Rose petals leaving Weiss behind blushing and confused.

Ruby was in front of Rwby’s dorm room before slowly entering. There sat Blake and Yang as they were talking.

“I-I'll leave.” Ruby went to leave but was stopped by Blake. 

“You stay, I have to go anyways.” Blake left leaving the two sisters alone. Ruby bite her lip and sat on the bed next to Yang.

“Yang I-” Ruby started to speak but Yang stopped her.

“Ruby I'm so sorry, I should have payed more attention to you. I should have taken better care of you and helped you more.” Yang said before hugging Ruby tightly. Ruby tensed before Relaxing into the hug.

“I lied about saying that you made it worse when you tried to take care of me and be there for me. I always thought it helped with everything.” Ruby confessed as she closed her eyes and leaned against Yang. 

“So.. Was that really the reason you left us?” Yang asked but Ruby shaked her head.

“Yes and no. the other half of the reason was because I wanted to become stronger and that… Tiayang wasn’t my real father.” Ruby sighed as Yang looked at Ruby stuned.

“If Dad isn’t your dad then who is your dad?” Yang asked as Ruby chuckled a bit.

“Qrow.”

Blake and Weiss walked into the dorm room to find Ruby and Yang sleeping together. Ruby was curled up next to Yang as Yang held Ruby. Blake and Weiss chuckled before they went to bed.

_Darkness covered the forest as a dark creature emergies. As it sniffs the air it growls before making it to a grave . The creature moved closer to the grave to see Summer Rose and her imprint. Suddenly the creatures slowly turned blue as it relizes who it is._   


_"Ruby"_


	9. Chapter Eight- I'm From The Future

**Chapter Eight- I’m From The Future**

Ruby woke up to falling off the bed with a crash. She gasped as she took panicked breaths from that dream. Everyone jolted awake as Ruby grond loudly as she held her head. Ruby grabbed the desk to get up only to have books tumble onto her. 

“Shit…” Ruby muttered as Weiss and Blake started to help Ruby. Once they got all the books off of Ruby, Ruby held her head while sighing.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked as Ruby waved Blake off. 

“I’ll be fine.” Ruby replied as she stood up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. After making it to the bathroom she closed the door only to hear another crash. 

“Whats wrong with her this morning?” Blake asked Weiss only to see a blush emerged on Weiss face. 

“Don’t know!” Weiss muttered quickly before grabbing her stuff and changing. 

“I’m going to get breakfast.” Weiss said before quickly leaving the dorm.

After Ruby took a shower and got Yang up the rest of the team went to go and eat breakfast. Weiss sat a little away from Ruby once they all arrived as both of them had a blush imprinted on there face.

“What's wrong with you two?” Pyrrha asked as she walked the two girls.

“Nothing!!” Both girls said in unison as they looked at each other before looking away quickly.  The rest of the day was like this as they avoided each other and blushed when they were near each other. 

It was about night when team Rwby was settling down for bed. Weiss watched the news as they started to talk about a train attack.

‘ _ Yesterday a train schnee dust company train got hijacked by the white fang. ‘  _  The tv was turned off before the reporter could continue. 

“Stupid Faunus's.” Weiss said only to get a nasty glare from everyone else.

“I would watch your tongue if I were you.” Ruby said darkly as she put her book down. 

“I’m speaking the truth here, They are just like naats.”

“Shut up!!” Blake yelled as she had her hands into a fist at her sides. Weiss just scuffed and rolled her eyes.

“Why? They are just stupid and have no use in there stupid life.” Weiss said only pushing Blake to the bridge of killing her. 

“IT’S NOT OUR FAULTS THAT YOU ALL HATE US!! We did nothing and you guys treat us like trash!!” Blake quickly covered her mouth as Weiss and Yang looked at Blake shocked. Suddenly Blake went to run away but was pushed to the ground. Blake blinked to see Ruby at the door frowning.

“Don’t start to run away after you just threw a bomb like that.   
Ruby said before helping Blake up. 

“ Now, Weiss. You have no clue what a faunus goes through. They get beaten, abused, raped, and alot more. They go to sleep starving every night because they can’t get a job. Your company Abuses and uses them for your own selfish needs. You may have a verbal abusive father, but you don't understand what a fauns goes through. That is why they go to the white fang, there, they get food, shelter and a safe place to call home. They are just mislead faunus who want faunus kind to have equal rights as human. And the white fang does it the wrong way.” Ruby took a deep breath as she catches her breath.

“I-I’m sorry that your life was tough with your dad because of the white fang but it’s not all faunus. Be more open minded Weiss.” Ruby suggested as she let out a small smile before pushing blake in to Weiss.

“Kiss and make up.” Ruby said as she sat down next to Yang.

“I’m so sorry for… being selfish and saying all that mean stuff…” Weiss let out while looking down and rubbing her arm.

“I’m sorry for yelling and judging you wrong. You have proved me wrong since I was teamed up with you.” Blake said as they both smiled.

“Apology accepted.” Blake and Weiss said in a usion making Ruby smile.

“Hey, do you guys wanna spar?”

Weiss, Blake, and Yang laid on the floor breathing heavily. Ruby just laughed as she sheathed her swords. 

“You guys are silly!! I haven't even used my aura!!” Ruby laughed harder as she wiped a tear away.

“So tired…” Weiss muttered breathless as all the team arua levels were low. Ruby sighed before each handing her teammates a candy bar.

“ What is this?” Blake asked as she sniffed the bar, Yang instantly at it, and Weiss looked at it weird.

“It helps you raise your aura levels.” Ruby said making Weiss and Blake slowly eat it as Yang burped.

“Let's do another round!!!” Ruby said with a smirk.

The next day Ruby laid in bed as she had the covers pulled over her head as she coughed. 

“Are you sure your okay?” Weiss asked again as Ruby groaned in response.

“If you leave, yes I’ll be fine.” Ruby said as she closed her eyes. 

“Well were going to head to class, I will do your notes and everything. And here some night pills to help you sleep.” Yang said as she put the pills on Ruby’s night stand. 

“Thanks..: Ruby took two pills before putting the bottle back on the stand.

“Bye Ruby, see you late.” The rest of the team said in a usion before leaving. Once everyone left Ruby quickly sat up before spitting out the pills that she had taken.

“Gross…” Ruby shakes her head before quickly getting ready and calling Ozpin.

_ “Hello?” _

“Got the day off, my team thinks I’m sick.” 

_ ‘Nice work Ruby, meet me up at my office.’ _ The phone line ended as Ruby smirked. Ruby quickly put her mask on and hood before sneaking out to Ozpin's office.

Ruby sighed in relaxation as she leaned back in the chair she sat in. 

“So where Qrow?” Ruby asked with a dark look on her face as Raven hit her shoulder making her roll her eyes.

“I sent him home to… recover.” Ozpin said as he frowned and closed his eyes. 

“We need to head to the vault soon, I can feels Amber’s life fore fading.” Ruby said as she had her eyes closed and was concentrating on Ambers life force.

“Just a few more minutes. Ironwood should be here soon.” Ruby install tsked and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. 

“But her turned on us!! He was working with Salem!!” Ruby yelled as Ozpin sighed and shaked his head.

“Remember her was only trying to protect his daughter Ruby.” Ozpin said trying to convince Ruby to not be so harsh. Ruby only sighed as Raven gently touched her shoulder. Suddenly the elevator door opened making Ruby , Ozpin, and Raven look back to see Ironwood. He stood with a crisp postier as he wore a stern look. Ruby stood up as she leaned against Ozpin’s desk so she could watch Ironwood better. 

“Look who showed up, with a army that will help kill us all.” Ruby said darkly as she put a dark look on her face. Raven elbowed Ruby as she got a glare.

“And who may you be?” Ironwood said in a suspicious look. Ruby let out a dark laugh while shaking her head.

“This is Ruby Rose, The person we were talking about who is from the future.” Ozpin said as Ruby glared darkly at Ironwood. Ironwood laughed a bit while shaking her head.

“So it’s a child?” Ironwood said as suddenly appeared in front of Ironwood, with a sword at his throat. 

“Don’t ever call me a child. I will gladly slit your throat.” Ruby said darkly while Ironwood felt chills run down his spine. 

“Ruby…” Raven said softly as she made Ruby back away. Ironwood rubbed his throat as Ruby tightly held her fist.

“I don't trust him, he’s going to betray us again.” Ruby said while crossing her arms. Ironwood looked at Ozpin confused.

“What does she mean?” Ironwood asked as Ozpin sighed.

“In the future, you betray everyone by working with Salem.” Ozpin said with a daring look. 

“I promise oz, Im not working with Salem or anyone else.” Ironwood with a honest look making Ruby sigh.

“He’s telling the truth sadly.” Ruby said while shaking her head.

“How-” Ozpin went to say only to get cut off by Ruby going to the elevator.

“Not explaining, we need to get down to Amber.” Everyone nodded in agreement as they all went into the elevator. 

Once they made it to the calute the lights flickered as Ruby walked over to Amber. There Amber laid in a metal box with scars all over her face. Ruby gently touched the glass that showed Amber.

“Amber…” Ruby whispered before opening the box. Ruby gently Ambers chest before a bright silver light blinded everyone. Once the light taded there was no Amber. Ruby sighed softly before closing her eyes as suddenly there was a flame over her eye. 

“What did you do Ruby?” Ozpin said breathless while looking at Ruby concerned.

“Amber is apart of me now. I hold her soul in mine.” Ruby said with a sigh as she looked at her hand.

“She will guide me till my last days.” Ruby added as Ozpin, Raven and Ironwood looked at each other in shock. 

“Cool…” Ironwood mutter making Ruby nod as a flicker of flames started to develop on her hand.

“Do you hold the winter maidens soul too?” Ozpin asked as Ruby nodded.

“Yes, Ashley was the winter maiden before me, I wasn’t able to save her from Salem but she went to me.” Ruby said before yawning and stretching.

“I’m going to go… I need a nap.” Ruby said as everyone nodded.

“Have fun Red.” Raven said before ruffling Ruby’s hair. Ruby glared darkly making Raven nervously laugh and rub her head. 

“Bye.” Ruby said before leaving in a flurry of roses.

Ruby opened the dorm room to see it was pitch black.

“This is weird, my team should be here.” Ruby said as she turned on the light. She sat on her bed only to see a note on her desk. Ruby picked it up and started to read it. 

_ ‘Going out, love you Hope you feel better!! Yang’ _ Ruby sighed before looking at her scroll to see where her team was.

“Idiots.”  Ruby muttered before quickly putting her armour on and filling her sword with new dust and grabbing a thing of water. 

“There going to get themselves killed.” Ruby muttered before running to there location. 

“Were going to end this white fangs plan today!” Blake said with a smirk as she put on the white fang mask. 

“We’ll wait outside and ambush them.” Weiss resaid there plan as she stood next to a guy with a blue haired guy. Next to Blake stood a blond hair monkey faunus with a smirk.

“Sun, Neptune, you good?” Yang asked with a smirk as she got a nod. 

“Never better!” Sun smirked with a thumbs up as Neptune laughed.

“Lets go crush some white fang but!!” Yang yelled as they all smiled.

Blake and Sun were around a lot of faunus as they all gathered up. Weiss, Yang, and Neptune waited as they were ready to ambush. Ruby snickered as she watched from afar.

“I already know wears this is going. They have no clue.” 

Blake and Sun looked onto the stage to see Roman clearing his throat. Everyone one quited up and listen in.

“I may be human but we have a same goal, EQUAL RIGHTS AND POWER!! So I bring you our latest Machinery!! The Atlesian Paladin!!” Romon smirked and pulled off the cloth off showing a huge robot . Blake held back a gasped as everyone cheered loudly. Roman chuckled as he looked at the requites. 

“Come and join us!! The white fang!!” With that faunes started to come up as Blake and Sun looked at eachother. Roman looked at Blake before pointing at her making Blake panic.

Suddenly Blake pulled out her weapon and turned it to gun mode and quickly shot the power box. The power shut off as Blake and Sun escaped as roman screamed.

“AFTER THEM!!” Blake and Sun ran through the roof only for the wall behind them as to show the Atlesian Paladin after them. Blake and Sun nodded and ran there way under the roads before disappearing. Roman growled as suddenly the robots sensors were covered in ice.

“Nice one Weiss!!” Yang said as she went to attack the robot. Suddenly Yang got hit by 20 rockets making Yang groan and fall to the ground. Weiss and Blake went to charge after the robot as more rockets came towards her. Weiss quickly put a time glif under Blake helping Blake cut all the rockets in half. Weiss went charging with her mynster using ice dust to freeze Roman. Roman quickly kicked Weiss making Weiss fly and slam into Blake. Before Weiss, Blake, or Yang could get up Roman lifted his foot to smash them. They all squeezed there eyes and looked away waited for the pain. When the pain didn’t come they slowly opened their eyes to see a red.

“RUBY!!” Yang yelled happily as the her red cape danced in the wind. Ruby sent Roman with her shield before turning them back to swords. 

“I’m so mad!! You went on a cool mission without meee!!” Ruby pretend to put a sad puppy face on. 

“Weren't you sick?” Weiss asked making Ruby snicker and shrug.

“Huh, Really?” Ruby smirked before putting her mask and hood up.

“Now It’s time to kick some butt.” Ruby said as she stood ready before charging. Roman went to punch at Ruby only for Ruby to disappear before splashing water all over the robot.

“HA! That was lame.” Roman laughed only to make Ruby chuckled darkly. 

“That won't be all sir.” Ruby said as suddenly the water froze as the spicks impaled the robot as the ice growed. Ruby turned her swords into scythe mode before slicing the Robot in half. Fire came off the scythe as Ruby counited using her semblance to slice back and forth. When Ruby was finished she panted before landing on her knees as the robot laid in pieces.

_ ‘I need to get better control on this fall maiden power.’ _ Ruby thought as burning rose petals floated in the sky. Weiss, Yang, and Blake ran over to Ruby with big smiles.

“THAT WAS AMAZING!!!”

“So cool!”

“That was so cool and how you were so in tune of what you were doing!!” Ruby smiled as her mask and hood fell off.

“Thanks guys” Ruby blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“How did your scythe and rose petals come on fire like that!?” Yang asked as Ruby took a deep breath. 

“The same way my swords are, there infused with fire dust. And My rose petals I have no clue.” Ruby half lied as she smiled and sheathed her swords. 

“You need to teach me that trick.” Yang smirked making Ruby laugh and roll her eyes.

“Maybe Later, but right now, we should go home.” Ruby suggested as everyone nodded in agreement as they all headed home. 

Ruby smiled as she watched the sun go down as she sat on the edge of the cliff. After a few minutes, Ruby turned around to see Weiss walking up the cliff. Ruby blushed before taking a deep breath and looked back at the sun. When Weiss made it up the cliff she sat down next to Ruby blushing. 

“Hi Ruby…” Weiss muttered out making Ruby blush more before looking over at Weiss.

“Hi Weiss… why are you here?” Ruby asked making Weiss clear her throat and fidget with her fingers. 

“I-I was… needing to ask you something….” Weiss muttered out as she took a deep breath.

“What is that?” Ruby asked as she could feel her face grow hotter and hotter. Weiss took another deep breath while clearing her throat.

“DO YOU LIKE ME!!” Weiss yelled out before covering her mouth and blushing dark dark red. Ruby blushed even more before taking a deep breath.

_ ‘I have to tell her… here goes nothing…’ _ Ruby thought before standing up.

“Yes… but you need to know something before you say yes.” Ruby took a deep breath as Weiss looked at Ruby worried and confused.

“Okay… here we go….Weiss, I’m from the future.”


	10. Chapter Nine-Starting Off New

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Nine-Starting Off New**

“So you’re telling me that you are from the future. You have seen everyone die and you went back in time to save us. There is also this queen of grimm or darkness that destroys the world?” Weiss asked as she slowly prossed everything that Ruby just told her. Ruby sighed and shaked her head yes.

“Yes.” 

“And I was your wife, Blake and Yang got married, Blake died to Dr. Watts guy and Yang commited suicide.” Weiss talked out loud as she was deep in thought. Weiss took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

“I understand if you will treat me differently, but you had to know this. Before you even asked me to do anything.” Ruby said as she sat on the ledge looking up at the moon.

“What makes you think I would treat you differently?You said that you did love me…”Weiss said as she blushed and scratched the back of her head. 

“Yes but-”

“But what? You may know us more than we know. But I know that what's happening now is different than your other past. So you may come from the future but now you’re not.” Weiss smiled making Ruby smile and blush. 

“Thanks Weiss…” Ruby slowly laid her head on Weiss’s shoulder while closing her eyes. Weiss could feel her face get really hot as she tried to hide a huge smile.

“So this Salem, the one making the grimm. Does she know you are from the “future”.” Weiss made quotation makes while saying future as Ruby shrugged.

“I don't think so. She should have went back in time too. That's her semblance. But she is only allowed to do it certain amount of times. And this is her last life. She knows that I will be a block in her path of destruction so she’ll probably send on of her minions after me.” Ruby answered as she sighed and move a bit closer to Weiss. Weiss nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Ruby… I want to help taking down Salem with you.” Ruby froze before standing up with her hands into a fist. 

“I can’t do that. I don't want to lose you again and go through that pain.” Ruby whispered as she tear up. Weiss stood up and held Ruby’s chin softly making her look at her. 

“Then make me stronger, faster, brighter than I was in the future. Just let me help.” Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby’s hand and intertwined it with hers. 

“Please Ruby, Let me help.” Weiss begged as Ruby sighed in defeat as she bite her lip.

“Okay Weiss. But you will need to work hard. The hardest you have ever worked in your life. You can’t give up and must keep moving forward. Are you up to this?” Ruby said as Weiss smirked and nodded. 

“I’m up for this more than anything.” 

Weiss plopped down on her bed making Ruby chuckle.

“You tired already?”We only just remodel your weapon.” Ruby smirked as it was 5am in the morning and they had class in about 3 hours. 

“But that was all night… in scorching heat.” Weiss mumbled making Ruby shake her head in amusement. 

“You will have to learn to take the heat and stay up long periods of time.” Ruby said as she laid down on her bed already dressed in her pjs.

“Night Weiss.” 

“Night…” With that Weiss and Ruby fell fast asleep. 

“Um…Is this normal?” Jaune asked as Weiss and Ruby were fast asleep at the table. They both had their heads on there arms and sleeping soundly. 

“For Ruby yes, but not Weiss, but they did get to the dorm at like 5am though.” Blake answered while Ruby groaned and slowly putting her head up. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Yang said with a giggle. 

“Shut it.” Ruby muttered while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“Did you guys know the dance is coming up in a few weeks?” Pyrrha said as Jaune looked over at Weiss.

“Don’t even try Jaune. She’s going with someone else.” Ruby said as she slightly glared at Jaune. Ruby shaked Weiss awake as she grumbled and slapped Ruby.

“Leave me be Ruby…” Weiss muttered as she slapped Ruby’s hand away. Ruby frowned before pulling on Weiss’s ear making her scream a bit. Everyone looked at Weiss and Ruby as Weiss tried to hit Ruby. Ruby just dogged the punches as she jumped on the table. 

“Come and get me~” Ruby teased as Weiss gritted her teeth before yelling.

“Get off the table you duce!” With that the two ran out of the lunch room one trying to kill the other. The lunch room went quiet and just stared at the rest of team Rwby and Jnpr.

Ruby and Weiss made it to the training room as Glynda and Ozpin stood there waiting for the two. 

“Thank you for helping me train Weiss here.” Ruby said as she smiled and slapped Weiss on the back. Weiss went to attack Ruby but Ozpin patted Weiss back.

“So you know everything right?” Ozpin asked Weiss as she nodded and stood a bit stiff and strait.

“Yes Sir.”

“And you promise not to tell anyone.” Ozpin said as he made his point across as Weiss nodded. Ruby laughed and shaked her head.

“Ya ya ya let's get started!!” Ruby yelled making everyone look at her.

“Take deep breaths and concentrate on my arua flow.” Ruby said as Weiss and Ruby sat facing each other there eyes closed and sitting. Weiss was sweating as she tried harder to follow on Ruby’s arua. Ruby made sure to let it flow more slower than she would normally have it. 

“Remember, use my arua against me. Let your aura attach to mine and attack me.” Ruby helped Weiss as she took deep breaths and used her aura to connect to Ruby’s. Suddenly Weiss slowly got the grasp of it as she could feel the flow of Ruby’s aura. Slow and study as it was like it was inviting Weiss to come in. Weiss slowly started to move her aura and attach it to Ruby’s. Suddenly Ruby felt like her body was slowly being compressed together as she only felt a tiny thing of pain. Ruby smirked before using her aura against Weiss and making Weiss wince loudly in pain. Ruby quickly stopped while she looked at Weiss who was panting and laying on the ground. 

“Good Weiss. Next time be able to use all of your aura to attack. Save some to block.” Ruby said as she stood up and stretched. 

“Glynda will take over. She will help you on using your semblance.” Ruby said as Glynda nodded making Weiss groaned. 

After a few hours Weiss was finished training. Weiss quickly passed out once they made it to the dorm. Instead of going to bed Ruby went out to the balcony only to stop in her tracks once she made it up there. There stood Yang and Raven as they looked like Yang was going to explode. Ruby smiled a bit as she leaned against the door in the shadows. Yang went to punch Raven, instead of stopping Yang she allowed Yang to hit her. Raven hugged her daughter as Yang screamed and continue to punch Raven. Tears fell down Yang’s and Raven’s face as Raven hugged Yang tighter. Yang punched over and over till she collopped in Raven’s arms and accepted the hug. Raven slowly stoked Yang long hair as she pulled Yang closer to her.

“I’m so so sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most… I-I didn’t want to lose you. You were one of the things I loved and I… I couldn’t risk you dying. But now I’ll never let you go, I will never try to leave you again… If you allow me to be apart of your life....” Raven confessed as Yang cried softly in her mother’s chest. 

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Yang muttered as Ruby sighed and left the two alone. Ruby wandered the hallways as there was no one in sight. 

_ ‘Everything is changing, but Salem is still here and she knows everything too. I know for certain that she wants me eliminated me at all cost. I just hope prom is going to turn out better than last time. Plus I’m going to have to tell my team I’m from the future soon.’ _ Ruby continue to run through her thoughts before she felt like falling. Ruby moaned in pain a bit as she landed on her butt. Ruby looked up to see a girl with brown hair and an orange tips. Next to her was Velvet as she looked concerned. 

“Are you okay?” Velvet asked as she helped Ruby up. Ruby just smiled and wiped herself of fake dust.

“I’m alright. It’s nice to meet you again Velvet.” Ruby said as Velvet smiled brightly and nodded. Suddenly the girl next to her cleared her throat while getting the attention of the two. 

“And who may you be?” The girl with sunglasses and brown hair asked as Ruby only just smiled.

“Oh! She was the one that I told you about, the one who beat up Cardin like it was nothing. Oh, I hope you didn’t get in trouble.” Velvet said as Ruby smiled and bowed a bit.

“The names Ruby Rose. You are Coco Adel. The leader of CFVY.” Ruby said as Coco looked at Ruby a bit surprised. 

“You did your homework.” Coco said before sticking her hand out to Ruby. Ruby took it and with a strong grip she shaked Coco’s hand.

“Thanks for helping out Velvet here. You’re in my debt.” Coco said as Ruby just waved Coco off.

“No, I would have helped anyone who was in that situation. It’s my duty.” Ruby said with a smile before bowing at them again.

“I must go, it was nice seeing you two!!” Ruby said before disappearing in a flurry of burning rose petals. 

Ruby leaned against the statue in front of beacon while muttering to herself about how she needed to learn to be in control with the maiden power. Ruby sighed and closed her eyes as her whole life went through her mind. First time at beacon, almost blowing up Weiss, being with her team all the time, her first mission, Qrow fighting Winter,  the fall of beacon and half graduation. 

Ruby quickly shaked her head and sighed as she suddenly could hear footsteps in front of her. Ruby looked up to see a man who had crazy eyes and a scorpion tail. Ruby suddenly grew stiff as she glared darkly at the man.

“Tyrian.” Ruby darkly spoke as she stood in a battle position. 

“Ha!” This is going to be so much fun…” Tyrain said as his voice wavered as a crazy smile made it to his face. His weapon activated as Ruby grabbed onto her swords.

“You should have never stepped foot on beacon grounds. Now you’re going to die.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so I didn't really read though the work. I'm really hyper on coffee so I can't stop and just read. So Sorry for the mistakes and the short chapter. But the next chapter will be very intense. So hold onto your seats ladies and gentlemen!!


	11. Chapter Ten-I'll Be Leaving Soon

**Chapter Ten-I’ll Be leaving Soon**

Ruby gritted her teeth while Tyrian grew closer. 

_ ‘I have to act like I don’t know him.’ _ Ruby thought before clearing her throat and getting into battle position. 

“What are you doing? This is private grounds, please leave.” Ruby said as she made sure to have one hand on her sword.

“Ruby Rose, The last Huntress.” Tyrain said as his voice was laced with a woman's. Ruby froze as she unsheathed her sword instantly knowing who it was. 

“I’ guessing you already know.” Ruby said as she gritted her teeth more. Tyrain laughed as he smirked and drew his weapons.

“So I was right. You’re from the future. Those swords are the one that you stab through my chest.” Tyrian laughed as his eyes turned black and his voice turned fully into a woman’s.

“Salem…you know send your goons only to possess him?” Ruby glared at Tyrian/Salem as she smirked. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want my “goon” to kill himself trying to kill you.” Salem said as Ruby tried taking deep breaths but came out as pants of anger.

“I’m going to kill you, this time I’ll make sure you won’t live ever again!” Ruby yelled only to make Salem laugh and shake her head.

“Oh little red, you can’t defeat me! You don’t have all the maidens powers, and right now, I hold the summer maiden power.” Salem smirked before suddenly tree branched sprouted after Ruby. Ruby quickly dogged the incoming branch before cutting it. Suddenly it grew back grabbing Ruby’s hand and gripping it tightly. Ruby went to go and grab her other sword but another branch grabbed her arm. 

“My my, so weak without your maiden power.” Salem commented with a dark but smooth voice. Ruby gritted her teeth before suddenly a blade popped out of her boot, Ruby cut the branch on her left arm before cutting the other branch off. 

“Is that the best you got!!” Ruby screamed before Tyrian went to slash open Ruby. Ruby dogged before slamming her knee into Tyrians stomach Tyrian coughed out some blood. Ruby smirked only to be thrown a few feet away from Tyrian. Ruby got up as she wiped the dust off her face only to see ice spikes coming at her. Ruby quickly sent a wave of fire as a single flame rested on her left eye. 

“You are better than last time we fought.” Salem noticed as she smirked. Ruby’s fist listed on fire as Ruby stood in battle position. Suddenly Ruby was covered in branched making Ruby scream in anger as fire burned the branches away. Ruby panted in anger as fire started to move around her in motion as she readies her attack. Salem smirked before Tyrians form started to disappear in purple mist. 

“I’ll be back Ruby Rose, this time there is nothing you can do to stop me!!!” Salem with a laugh before Tyrian fully disappeared. Ruby screamed in anger before slamming her fist into the ground as her fire slowly started to disappear. 

Ruby stormed through the hallways of Beacon. The bell just rang as the students crowded the hallways. They all moved out of the way from Ruby as they could feel the angry aura coming off her from a mile away. 

Team Rwby was just relaxing after a long day of class/training. Suddenly the door was slammed open to see Ruby who had a dark look on her face.

“We need to talk.” Ruby said in a stern voice making team rwby look at each other in concern. 

Ruby was leaning against Ozpin’s desk as he was sipping some of his tea and leaning in his chair. Team rwby sat in front of them as Ruby had her arms crossed before sighing and closing her eyes. 

“I need to tell you all. You might not believe me but this is something to take seriously.” Ruby said as Weiss gasped knowing where this is going.

“Ruby you don’t have to!” Weiss said as Ruby shaked her head.

“No, I need them if we are going to stop Salem.” Ruby said as Blake and Yang looked at each other in confusion. They were about to say something but Ruby stopped them. 

“I’m from the future. This all started when we got our hands on the all the maidens relics.”

_ “What do you mean? What do the relics do?” Ruby asked as she looked alot older and mature. She had the normal outfit that she does now but her face was covered in scars and older.  _

_ “It will enhance the power of the maiden. It will bring immense power to the maiden state. Allowing you to use more than one maiden power at once. The more relics you have, the more power, and once you have this power, there's no going back. If one person has all the relics, they become, the beacon of light.” Oscar/Ozpin explained as Ruby sighed.  _

_ “And what does it have to do with ending Salem?” Ruby asked as Oscar nodded. _

_ “She knows she on one of her last lives, these relics were made to wipe out evil. If you take these relics and use them, you can finally rid the world of Salem.” _

Ruby sighed after explaining everything from the first day of beacon to the last days of earth. 

“Heh… T-This is a good joke..” Yang said as she faked laugh as Ruby sighed.

“This is not a joke.” Ruby said as suddenly her palm lit a small flame as a flame appeared around Ruby’s eye. Yang and Blake just sat there shook as Blake cleared her throat a bit.

“H-How can we know you are from the future.” Blake asked as Ruby pulled out a pendant that had teams RWBY symbol on it.

“We made this when we found the first relic. This meant we would never leave each other again.” Ruby said before putting it back in her pocket as Ozpin sighed.

“She is telling the truth children. After all, you all trust her.” Ozpin said as Ruby sent a small smile at Ozpin. 

“So… did you come back with the powers or what?” Blake asked as Ruby shaked her head.

“No, I went back into my young body. The reason why I left home was because I needed to train. Using my silver eyes, making my normal weapons, and to train my body.” Ruby said as she pulled out a notebook as she set it down on the desk before spreading some of the pages out. There was filled with notes to grimm from to her silver eyes. Blake and Yang just stared at Ruby as million of questions run through their heads. Ruby sighed before getting up and hugging team RWBY.

“You all better not die on me again.” Ruby said softly as she hugged the team tighter. The team smiled before hugging Ruby back as when the hug ended Yang smirked.

“Well kick this Salem's butt!!” Yang yelled making Ruby laugh and tear up a bit.

“I hope so Yang.” 

“Why did you tell them Ruby.” Ozpin asked as they walked through the grounds of beacon. Night has come as the only light was from the shattered moon. 

“I’m going to have to leave soon, to make an army.” Ruby said as she looked up at the moon.

“What do you mean Ruby?” Ozpin asked Ruby as she sighed and sat down on one of the benches they were near.

“Salem payed me a visit today… in Tyrians body of course. She… she has the summers madein power. I must find a diffrient way to defeat Salem. But I need to know my team will be able to handle themselves, and a army of hunters who know what is coming towrds them. So Ozpin, I must ask if you will train the best of best hunters. I promise I will come back, but I must find a diffrient way to kill Salem first. When I come back, I will teach these kids the best I can to prepre them.” Ruby said/asked Ozpin as Ozpin sighed before smiling.

“Okay Ruby, I’ll gather the best of best hunters/huntress and train them for you when you come back. I may ask, what are you going to tell your team?” Ozpin asked as Ruby looked down before sighing.

“I don’t know… but I know I’ll be leaving after the prom dance. I trust you to have everything handled by then.” Ruby smiled at Ozpin as Ozpin nodded.

“Well, good luck Rose.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I felt a bit rushed so I didn't add more to this. Here we go!! We near the end of book one friends, I promise there will be a book two, but I will be taking a break for a bit. So i hope you all enjoy the next two chapters of heartbreaking, thrilling, and Adventure of book one-Blast To The Past.


	12. Chapter Eleven- You Look Gorgeous

**Chapter Thirteen-You Look So Beautiful**

Ruby laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. Today was busy as Ruby’s mind wouldn’t shut down. It was about 12 am and she couldn't fall asleep. Ruby sighed softly and sat up before looking at her team. Blake and Yang sleep peacefully as she turned to Weiss as her back was facing Ruby. Suddenly Ruby smirked before standing and walking over to Weiss. Ruby got into the bed and pulled Weiss close to her.

“You look so beautiful when you sleep.” Ruby said softly making Weiss slowly wake up and blush.

“Ruby?... What are you doing?” Weiss whispered as she closed her eyes again. Ruby just smiled and brought Weiss closer to her. 

“I just wanted to be with you.... I couldn’t sleep.” Ruby whispered as she laid her head on top of Weiss. Weiss blushed dark red before hiding her face in Ruby’s chest. Ruby blushed before starting to stoke Weiss’s hair.

“I… love you Weiss…” Ruby whispered in Weiss’s ear making Weiss take a deep breath.

“Me too Ruby...Thank you…” Weiss said softly before falling asleep to Ruby’s sent and the sound of her breathing. Ruby smiled softly before bringing Weiss’s chin up and slowly kissing Weiss. Ruby blushed more before ending it and falling asleep after that.

Morning rose as Ruby and Weiss woke up to two people making a awwing sound. Ruby ground softly before opening her eyes to see Weiss was in the same position last night before they fell asleep. Weiss blushed and looked at Yang and Blake who were peering over them taking picture. Ruby suddenly grabbed the two by the head and slammed their head together knocking them out. Ruby rolled her eyes before laying back in bed and putting Weiss’s head under hers. 

“Never learn.” Ruby said before moving some hair pieces out of Weiss’s face. Weiss blushed and looked up at Ruby.

“Why are you more touchy lately?” Weiss asked as this happened last night to. Ruby just shrugged before kissing Weiss’s neck making Weiss hold back a moan and blush more. Ruby smirked as Weiss closed her eyes as Ruby trailed her finger down Weiss’s back.

“Ruby…” Weiss blushed more while panting softly. Ruby just laughed before stopping and getting up. Weiss held back a whine as Ruby got up and splashed water on the two other team mates.

“Get up, we need to help set up prom.” Ruby said before going into the bathroom.

“Why did you hit us… that really hurt…” Yang complied as she set up the booth for drinks and food. 

“You both need to worry about yourself, not about me and Weiss.” Ruby said before putting the cloth over a table and setting the chairs in order. Yang rolled her eyes as Weiss hide a blush when Ruby moved closer. 

“You almost done? Need any help?” Ruby asked as she wrapped her arms around Weiss’s waist.

“I’m good Ruby, but I will need help putting the ceiling stuff.” Weiss said only to see a smirk make its way to Ruby’s face. 

“I will need something first~” Ruby said pulling Weiss close making her blush widely. 

“W-What would that be?” Weiss stuttered in embarrassment.

“A kiss.” Ruby said pulling Weiss’s chin up to meets Ruby’s face. Weiss blushed more only to hear snickring from Yang and Blake who held a camera. Ruby looked at them darkly before letting go of Weiss. Yang and Blake gulped before starting to run to see Ruby charging at them. Weiss laughed nervously watching them charge out of the room.

Ruby sighed softly as her dress laid on the bed in front of her. It was red on the top and had black tips. It had no straps as it went to Ruby’s knee caps. Ruby closed her eyes as she sat down on her bed and laid her head into her hands. 

_ ‘What am I going to do… I don’t want to leave but I have to. Do I tell them? What do I do…’  _ Ruby thought making her groan. Suddenly she felt warmth case around her back and around her sides. Ruby looked back to see Weiss holding her close and digging her face in Ruby’s neck.

“Oh hey Weiss, what's up?” Ruby asked trying to hid her blush as Weiss held onto Ruby tighter. 

“What's wrong?” Weiss asked Ruby making Ruby sigh and lean back against Weiss.

“Nothing. Just thinking about things.” Ruby half lied as she closed her eye. Weiss nodded before making Ruby look at her.

“Last time I remember, I still owe you something.” Weiss said with a blush before kissing Ruby. Ruby blushed and brought Weiss closer to her as they fell back on the bed. Ruby smiled as Weiss laid on top of Ruby making Weiss smile but blush. Ruby moved a lock of hair out of Weiss’s face before bring her closer and kissing her again. Weiss ended the kiss before lying down next to Ruby and cuddling next to Ruby.

“I can’t wait to see you in your dress, I bet you’ll look gorgeous.” Weiss said making Ruby laugh and pull Weiss closer.

“I bet you will too.”

Ruby walked through the doors to see the whole set up of the prom that her team made. Ruby walked slow steps as she tried not to fall on the high heels. In all her life span the one things she hated the most was, dresses and high heels. Yang was there at the post were they would check the people coming in. Yang’s eyes turn into stars once she saw her sister walk in.

“You look amazing!!!” Yang said before hugging her sister tightly. Ruby gasped for breath before tapping Yang to let go. Ruby took a couple deep breaths once Yang let her go and sighed.

“Thank you Yang, you do too.” Ruby said before ruffling out a part of Yang’s yellow dress. Yang smiled before looking over at Blake who had just arrived. She wore a black dress with some yellow tips at the bottom of the dress. Ruby smiled before giving them two time as they talked. Ruby walked over to the punch area and grabbed a glass of punch. She took a sip and waited for her date to arrive. Ozpin stood next to her as he cleared his throat.

“Have you told them yet?” Ozpin asked making Ruby sigh and close her eyes.

“I haven’t yet… I just don’t know how and when to do it.” Ruby confessed as she held onto her cup tightly. Ozpin sighed before gently patting Ruby’s shoulder. 

“Better do it soon. And you can start with one now.” Ozpin said pointing to the white haired woman entering the room. Ruby blushed as Weiss’s hair was braided and her white dress short that fit well on her body as it sparkled. Ruby smiled before walking over to Weiss before grabbing her hand. 

“Hello gorgeous.” Ruby said making Weiss meep and blush.

“O-Oh hi Ruby, I was right, you do look amazing.” Weiss said with a smile before kissing Ruby on the cheek. Ruby smiled before quickly kissing Weiss. Everyone looked at the couple making them both blush in embarrassment. Ruby kept Weiss close while putting her arm around Weiss’s shoulders as they walked.

“So, what do you want to do?” Ruby asked Weiss making her shrug while leaning against Ruby.

“Have no clue.” Weiss closed her eyes Ruby smirked.

“Here this should help.” Ruby gave Weiss some punch while Weiss took it and drank it. Ruby threw the cup away only to meet up with Pyrrha.

“Oh hey Pyrrha!” Ruby said with a smile making Pyrrha wave at the couple.

“Hey! How is your night going?” Pyrrha asked as Ruby looked at Weiss.

“Amazing. How about you?” Weiss nodded making Pyrrha smile.

“That's good to here. I’m doing just fine, Jaune is being nervous as he wants to ask me out to a dance.” Ruby laughed and shaked her head.

“That man has issues. But he has a good heart.” Weiss said making the three laugh. 

“Hey Ruby.” Someone said behind Ruby. Ruby turned around to see Blake with Yang. 

“Oh hi Blake,Yang. How’s it going?” Ruby asked making Blake blush.

“Good, Yang just asked me out..” Blake said while rubbing her arm as Yang smirked as she pulled Blake close to her. Ruby smiled as she hugged the two.

“That’s good, I know you’ll work out.” Ruby smirked before winking at Blake making her blush dark red. 

“Ruby don’t.” Weiss nugged her girlfriend making Ruby chuckle. 

Weiss and Ruby were in the middle of the dance floor. Ruby smiled as she pulled Weiss closer to her as they dance in perfect sync. 

“I’m always going to love you Weiss… remember that.” Ruby said softly as she twirled Weiss away then pulled her back. Weiss smiled and took a deep breath taking in Ruby’s rosy sent. 

“Me too Ruby. I’ll never give up on you or leave you.” Weiss added as they picked up the pace once the song was ending. Ruby smirked before grabbing Weiss’s back and tipping her over once the song ended. Weiss laughed and blushed as she panted. Ruby lifted Weiss back up as they took quick breaths. 

“That was fun.” Ruby said as Weiss nodded. Ruby looked at the time to cringe before pulling out a black box.

“Here, I wanted to give you this.” Ruby said as Weiss took the box and slowly opened it. There was a necklace as it had Ruby’s symbol on it. Weiss looked at Ruby to see she had the same but Weiss’s symbol.

“Now we are together forever.” Ruby said with a blush and a smile. Weiss teared up before hugging Ruby tightly.

“Thank you Ruby...I love you so much.” Weiss whispered as she hugged tighter. Ruby smiled and nodded before kissing Weiss’s cheek.

“I love you too…” Suddenly an alarm went off from Ruby’s scroll making her curse.

“Duty calls my love.” Ruby quickly kissed Weiss before running out of the prom leaving Weiss alone. Ruby made it to the C.C.T tower as Ruby change clothes thanks to a dust crystal. Ruby’s mask and hood was up as she looked around to see the guards body’s on the floor. Ruby gritted her teeth before running into the tower and followed the guards that were on the floor. Ruby made to the top of the tower to see all the screens with a queen chess piece then disappear.

“Show yourself Cinder. I’m not afraid to kill you, now show yourself!” Ruby yelled as she gripped onto her weapons. A woman that was clocked in black wore a black masquerade mask.

“My master warned me about you, Ruby Rose.” The woman said with a smirk as suddenly a sword made out of multan lava arrived out of thin air.

“Already using powers now are we?” Ruby said to the woman/Cinder who charged after Ruby. Ruby smirked before disappearing than slamming her foot into Cinder’s head. Cinder fell to the ground and growled a bit before charging after Ruby again. This time Ruby blocked the attack with her sword before Cinder’s feet started to be in cased in ice. Cinder quickly melted the ice and did a few back flips getting away from Ruby. Ruby went to charge after Cinder only for Cinder to grab Ruby and slam her fist into Ruby’s stomach. Ruby coughed a bit before getting into ready position. Suddenly the elevator door opened as Ruby smirked thinking its Ironwood.

“It’s over Cinder.” Ruby said only making Cinder laugh as Ruby kept her eyes on Cinder.

“I wouldn’t be so sure now Rose.” Cinder said before Ruby gasped in pain before her world went dark. 

**_“Where should we put her?”_ **

**_“Just leave her here.”_ **

**_“Are you sure? Salem would like it if we brought her back.”_ **

**_“No, we’ll make her suffer before than.”_ **

Ruby groaned to her head pounding like crazy. She could hear the sound of her heart beat on a moderator. Everything hurt as Ruby gasped for breath. It felt like something was on her chest pushing it down. Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see Weiss sleeping on her chest. Dry tear streaks ran down her face making Ruby sigh and close her eyes again. 

_ ‘How long have I been out…’ _ Ruby thought before shifting a bit making Weiss move a bit and slowly wake up.

“R-Ruby?” Weiss asked tiredly as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“Hey Weiss.” Ruby said roughly as her voice was really scratchy. Weiss suddenly gasped before hugging Ruby tightly.

“RUBY!!!” Weiss yelled in joy as Ruby gasped for air.

“W-Weiss….a-air.” Weiss let go making Ruby take deep breaths. Suddenly the door opened to show the rest of her team and Ozpin. The rest of her team hugged her making Ruby gasp but smile. 

“How long have I been out?” Ruby asked after the hug as her team laughed a bit.

“For about a week now.” Ruby gasped before going to get out of bed but Yang stopped her.

“You need your rest Ruby.” Yang said as Ruby shaked her head.

“Miss Xiao-long is right Ruby. After all Cinder and them left before we could get to them. Plus there was no virus planted.” Ozpin said only making Ruby shake her head and push Yang off of her.

“There was, lead me to the Ctt tower right now.” Ruby started to walk out of the room making Ozpin sigh and lead Ruby.

Once they made it to the central part of the tower Ruby went through the stuff till she pulled out her scroll and put it in a slot. Suddenly a queen chess piece showed up everywhere making Ruby sigh and click enter before the program deleted itself. 

“There… now tell me did Ironwood show up when Cinder attacked?” Ruby asked as Ozpin shaked his head.

“No because he was gone the whole day on a meeting with the concial. When I went to check on you and found you bleeding from your head on the floor.” Ozpin said making Ruby sigh and lean back in the chair she sat in.

_ ‘I’m leaving tonight. No one will know as when day arrives I will be to far away to catch up with.’ _ Ruby thought as she stood up and stretched.

“Well then let’s get back to the dorm.” Ruby said with a forced smile, When midnight rolls around Ruby laid with Weiss as Weiss snuggled next to her girlfriend.

“I will always love you Weiss… remember that.” Ruby said softly before kissing Weiss softly but long. Once Ruby was done she sneaked away from Weiss before grabbing a bag of all the things Ruby had. Ruby took one last look over her team as tears stung Ruby’s eyes. 

“I’m so sorry guys… I hope you will understand.” Ruby bite her lip before quickly shook her head and disappearing into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second last chapter guys!!! I hope you love!! I wanted to be a little more romantic before the next book which I'm planning it getting into some deep stuff. (Not going to write out XD/spoiler!!) Um the last chapter of Blast To The Past will be this Friday!! Hope you look forward to it!!


	13. Chapter Twelve- War Is Near

**Chapter Twelve-War Is Near**

The autumn breeze hit Ruby's face as she sighed softly. She sat at her mother's grave, she had been out for a month and she only had 4 more months till the attack on Beacon. She knew the attack with happen no matter what and she needed to know how to stop the dragon without freezing it in time. Ruby groaned and fell back on the soft grass that was slowly fading away with the summer.

“What am I going to do Mom… should I just give up and go back?” Ruby talked to her mother as she didn’t know what to do. Suddenly a growl came from behind making Ruby jump and look behind her. There was a pack of beowolves. There was the alpha that looked different than normal beowolves. It had spicks coming out of its back and had more muscles. Ruby went to grab her weapon on the realize it was gone and she couldn’t find the weapon. Ruby gritted her teeth and stood up while holding her hands out.

“Come at me you beast.” Ruby said darkly making the grimm charge after Ruby. Ruby went to doge the alpha grabbed Ruby’s side and slammed her down to the ground. Ruby gasped in pain as she landed hard on a rock. The Grimm went closer to her face only to stop. Ruby looked at the Alpha in the eyes to see it slowly change from red to blue.

 _‘Ruby?’_ The Alpha said in Ruby’s mind making her get out of the grasp of the grimm and back up.

“H-How can you speak, what are you!? How do you know my name!?” Ruby yelled as she suddenly felt the hilt of her sword.

_‘I would understand if you don’t remember me, especially in this form. But it’s me Summer Rose, Your mother.’_

“WHAT!!!”

Ruby sighed and closed her eyes. She sat next to a fire as across from her was a white furred alpha beowolf, or her mother. She had blue lines run through her as they run to her eyes that were blue. She laid on the ground sleeping soundly. Ruby processed everything slowly.

 _‘’You’re the profit. Salem turned all the silver eyed warriors into grimm. But they say the last silver eyed warrior will have the ability to turn grimm into good things. Explaining my new look. Using your silver eyes you are able to turn a solas creature into something good, something pure. With that, you are able to turn the elemental dragons that have been corrupted by darkness into good. The four dragons mixed together will have the power to wipe Salem's existence. So the grimm the corrupted souls that lie in the grimm will rise and be healed. ‘_ Ruby suddenly smiled a bit. This is what she needed, a army full of her own grimm.

‘ _What should I call them…;_ Ruby hummed a bit before coming up with something.

“Light beings.” Ruby said softly before laying down and yawning. The stars shined in the night sky as Ruby looked at the stars.

“Maybe… this will turn out well.”

Chaos spreaded across Beacon. The tower, ctt, and campus was destroyed as grimm raided the place. The students did their best to stop the ongoing attack as Cinder and Pyrrha were on the tower. The grimm dragon breathed fire as he circled around the broken tower. Pyrrha gasped for breath as she was on her knees. Cinder smirked as she held a bow and arrow aiming for Pyrrha’s heart.

“Any last words?” Cinder said in a cynical voice as she stretched the bow father.

“Do you believe in destiny?” Cinder laughed before letting go of the string. Pyrrha closed her eyes and waited for the pain of death. But it never came. Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes to see a figure with a white cloak floating in the air stand in front of her. The figure pulled out a blue and white sword as a shield suddenly appeared on her left hand. The sword started to glow white as the inside of the blade blue.

“My destiny is to end Salem and you.” The person said making Pyrrha stare in shock.

 _‘Ruby?’_  The person or Ruby had shoulder pads that had spikes. She had some straps to hold stuff onto her body also having red and black gloves. She had kinda of the same outfit as before but had mostly darker colors.smirked before slicing at Cinder only for her to dooge. Cinder smirked before sending a wave of fire making dust fly in the air and surround Ruby. Cinder laughed suddenly froze once the dust cleared. Ruby stood there with her hood off her mask still on, her silver eyes glowed as a flame went around her eyes. Once was blue and the original color of fire.

“Y-You are winter madine that took the other half of my power.” Cinder growled only for Ruby laugh.

“Your power!!! I deserve it more than you.” Ruby said darkly before swinging her sword as it glowed bright white.

“Nanotech. Nasty stuff, if it gets into your body it will eat you from inside out in a matter of seconds.” Ruby said with a smirk as Ruby charged after Cinder. Cinder quickly dogged only for Ruby to twirl her sword, quickly move position and cut Cinder’s arm off. Cinder screamed and formed a sword and slashed at Ruby. Ruby put her left arm up and a shield appeared out of nowhere and stopped the attack. Ruby disappeared before appearing behind Cinder and stabbing her in the stomach. Cinder gasped before coughing up blood as her body slowly turned into black dust. Ruby sheathed her sword as the dust disappeared in the wind. Ruby suddenly unleashed the silver eyes as a huge wave of white covered the area. All of the grimms fur turned white and blue lines and eyes appeared. They suddenly all disappeared into the forest as the grimm dragon roared. It was fiery red and white with blue eyes as its fire was red. The dragon landed next to Ruby who petted the dragon's snout. Ruby looked at Pyrrha before smirking.

“Next time, don’t rush into situations you know you will lose.” Ruby said before hopping onto the dragon and put her hood back up. The dragon roared before flapping its wings and flying away. Suddenly the door to roof slammed open to show Yang. Her hair was in a long ponytail as she still had both of her arms. Yang had a scar on her face though as she looked like she grew stronger. Weiss was next as she looked normal but her clothes change from not a dress as she wore a shirt with a white jacket. They looked around before running over to Pyrrha.

“Pyrrha are you okay!! What happened!!” Yang yelled as she and Weiss helped Pyrrha up. Took a deep breath and leaned against Yang.

“It was Ruby. She’s the one that saved me.”

**THE END OF BOOK ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying, this is the last chapter.This fan-fiction was first a joke but soon became something very important to me. I am really proud of this as it has helped me with some problems I have with writing. I love the people who have sported me from the beginning and I love you all who do. I hope you wait for book two as it has twice the action and romance~ I Thank you all so much, you have brightened my day every time someone like my story. This fan-fiction is my baby as you might want to tune into my next fan fiction. Sadly its not Weiss x Ruby but it will be full of drama and action with some romance. I'm going to tell you guys again, thank you so so so much. I wish I could tell you this in person but oh well. Love you guys!!!


	14. Yay!! Go check out my new story!!

I added a mix to everything you guys suggested for my next fan fiction. https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266677


End file.
